Angel of Darkness
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: What would happen if Orihime chose to stay in Hueco Mundo? Ulquihime
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Darkness**

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: What would happen if Orihime chose to stay in Hueco Mundo? UlquiHime

**Disclaimer**: Well, I don't own any of these characters or anything Bleach-related. I'm just having my way with them…. *evil grin*

_**A/N**: This story will be AU and it's rated M for a reason. Anyone who doesn't like Ulquihime or dark subject matter or sexual themes should not read this story. Otherwise, proceed and I really, really hope you enjoy it! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

" The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness." – Victor Hugo

* * *

Dark crimson stained pale, shaking fingers. Screams of horror sounded in the darkness, twisting into painful echoes. Heavy breathing ensued. Blood drenched hands clenched shut, digging nails into soft flesh. The world as Inoue Orihime knew it had transformed into hell.

" Kurusaki-kun!" the woman rasped, squeezing her eyes shut in agony. " Don't die, Kurusaki-kun! Please… don't…"

The darkness that surrounded her shaking body seemingly became heavier. It weighed down on her shoulders, pressing into her with a force she could not withstand. She crumbled, falling into the sticky red mess below her, drenching her hair and face in the blood of some unknown victim.

Helpless and alone, she felt her sanity failing. She reached, groped, searched for anything to grab onto. There was nothing, just a slippery plane of emptiness. Suddenly, as though a light had appeared above her, Inoue's hope was realized.

" Ulquiorra!"

His name fell from her lips easily. It was as though his name had been waiting the entire time to be spoken. And now, it echoed throughout the blackness growing louder and louder… and louder…

* * *

" Ulquiorra!"

Strong hands gripped her shoulders roughly and pulled her from the empty pit. The hysterical red head found herself being pulled upright in her bed in the dark, quiet room. Sweat dripped from her face as reality crashed down on her in large waves. Orihime released a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. The deep voice that sounded beside her, however, startled her and her eyes snapped to the side of the bed.

Ulquiorra Schiffer stood next to the large white mattress, hands in his pockets and dull look on his face. His eyes however appeared to be curious.

" You were having a nightmare. You were calling for me," he said in a stony voice.

The young prisoner felt her face grow warm. How loud was she calling him? How many times? The look in her eyes grew frantic, and the blush on her face reddened deeper.

" I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, avoiding eye contact with her stiff warden.

" The guilt will pass."

Orihime's eyes widened as she stared down at her white sheets. How did he know? She bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them again and turned to her side, Ulquiorra was gone.

The young woman's brow furrowed and she sank back into her bed with a heavy sigh.

" Ever since their battle…" she thought. " I haven't been able to sleep well."

As she stared at the ceiling above her, memories began to dance across it like a screen.

* * *

_Flashback_

The wind was gusty as it claimed its victims huddled inside the tower where Orihime stood. The fourth Espada and Ichigo Kurusaki stood feet apart, watching the beautiful girl with heavy eyes.

" That girl is already one of us… Even if you manage to rescue her, that won't change. "

Before another word was spoken, Ichigo whipped out his sword and they met in a fierce instant, hilts locked, their faces not six inches apart. " That's not for you to decide!" They strained fiercely, then Ichigo thrust his opponent backward, sending him against the wall with a tremendous crash that rattled the large stone walls.

There was a silence, the two opponents frozen for one brief moment. Then Ulquiorra Schiffer said, "You're right. It was Aizen's decision."

Ichigo did not respond, but merely lifted his zanpaktou, Zangetsu. The sword, so balanced to his hand that it seemed to carry its own weight, was as steady as if it were carved out of stone.

The adversaries quickly moved forward and the blades rang; then they disengaged and fell back. This was no simple tournament--- this was a fight to the death.

Time and time again, Ulquiorra's blade circled slowly, then like the strike of a snake it drove straight toward Ichigo's heart and each time the substitute shinigami used just enough pressure on Ulquiorra's blade to deflect it.

Once Ichigo saw his opportunity and made a lunge, but the Espada's long arm made it ineffective.

Ulquiorra was fighting by the book, and Ichigo was caught off guard when suddenly, instead of lunging in a classic thrust, the green eyed demon bent to one side and slashed viciously at Ichigo's leg. A sudden pain ripped through his thigh, and blood spattered the dust-covered ground, making it a deep crimson.

" A foretaste, human!" Ulquiorra said with the smallest hint of a smirk. Then he turned his emerald eyes to Inoue. She was on her knees, sobbing with her hands folded in desperation. He was taken aback when their eyes met, and the emotion that she conveyed moved him.

Pain was running through Ichigo's leg, sending its message through live nerves. He knew at once that he was cut to the bone, and was aware that if he put his full weight on that wounded right leg, he would go down. Backing up slowly, parrying Ulquiorra's now frantic thrusts, he saw that his opponent knew as much and was bearing down with all his might to end the fight with one final thrust. Ulquiorra didn't need to fear the human's blade, for the wounded leg meant that he could not thrust at all.

Then Ichigo felt the wall against his back, and saw instantly that Ulquiorra was uncoiling that long body of his, ready for the final attack that would pin Ichigo to the wall.

" Please, Ulquiorra!" Orihime screamed from the sidelines. " Please don't kill him, Ulquiorra!"

What happened next stunned everyone. The Espada froze. His gaze turned back to Inoue, who was looking at him with shock and fear.

Then an idea struck the shinigami.

As Ulquiorra had his head turned, Ichigo thought frantically before the last thrust came. Then the shinigami did what he had never done--what he had never seen done, and what he had never even heard of; and he did it smoothly as though he had practiced it every day of his life.

Ichigo's left hand flashed out, and grasped the tip of Ulquiorra's zanpaktou. He then twisted the blade to one side, slicing through his palm, cutting to the bone with each edge. But that was a small thing. At the same time, Ichigo simply lifted Zangetsu. Sensing at the last moment what had happened, Orihime opened her mouth to cry out, " No!"

But her cry came too late. The force of his lunge brought Ichigo in range, and he felt his blade penetrate through the membrane of Ulquiorra's chest, grate on bone, and then slide easily up to the hilt.

Ulquiorra stood there staring at Ichigo with a terrible brightness in his green eyes. Then he looked down at the hilt of Zangetsu nestled against his chest. For a long moment he seemed to be meditating what to do about it. He brought his ashen hand up, touched the hilt of Ichigo's zanpaktou tenderly---then his legs buckled and he sprawled limply to the ground, a bright crimson flood spreading out from beneath his body.

Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra's form, took one step forward on his wounded leg, and fell headlong, his legs tangled with the Espada's body.

He then faintly heard Orihime's impassioned screams as she frantically ran towards the two. What startled him to the core was that she quickly kneeled at the side of her captor, tears streaming down her frightened face. As he studied her in disbelief, she disappeared behind a veil of glowing orange. She was healing them both. He looked at his left palm, noting the white gristle and bone in the red slashes, then at the rate of which they disappeared.

The blood that pumped from his leg had diminished and he felt his leg begin to mend. When the pain had subsided and he felt normal again, he looked back at the girl he came to rescue. Her grey eyes were filled with tears, and her face was filled with intense concentration. Ichigo's gaze passed from her to Ulquiorra and noticed his wound was almost healed, but the Espada had not woken up. He turned his brown eyes back to the girl, and saw her bite her lip and a tear spilled over her left cheek.

" Inoue…" he gasped.

The red head's eyes snapped to him, and for an instant, the shinigami thought he saw anger in her silver orbs. Then her gentle voice broke the silence.

" Are you healed, Kurusaki-kun?"

The orange-haired substitute nodded his head slowly. When the orange shields disappeared from his sides, he stood, testing his weight. When he was satisfied, he confronted his friend.

" Inoue… What… Why are you healing this asshole?"

This time, he was sure she gave him a dirty look. Without saying anything, she stood, grabbed his uniform in fists and pushed him. Him being stronger and weighing more didn't prove to do much. Ichigo's brow furrowed regardless.

" Inoue, what have they done to you?"

Another tear streamed down her face as she glared at him. " They need me, Kurusaki-kun. I can't leave. I belong here now."

The shinigami's mind reeled at that point, and he began to feel slightly dizzy. Before he could question her, she spoke again. " I'm sorry you came here, but it was foolish of you, Kurusaki-kun. I came of my own free will. There is nothing else for me now." She then turned her gaze back to the Espada. " They need me," Inoue repeated.

Ichigo snorted, looking disgusted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His stubbornness took the best of him, and he stepped forward to grab her. She knew better this time and rejected his attempt. He gasped in surprise as he was zapped by her shield. Their eyes met instantly and he searched for an explanation.

The wind picked up then and her gaze grew cold with it. " Leave me, Ichigo…" Her voice was drenched in bitterness, and Ichigo knew he had no choice.

* * *

Orihime sighed heavily one more time before rolling on her side. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed the memories from her mind. She had chosen to stay, and the guilt of it had haunted her every night since.

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, what do you think? Would you continue reading this? Did you like it… at all???_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for the LOOOONG wait. For about two weeks I had no power cord for my laptop. And, this chapter was really difficult for me for some reason. Anyway! I thank all of you who reviewed! It really means so much to me! I'm glad I can share my Ulquihime obsession with such awesome fans! XD Now read on, and I hope you enjoy it! I did rush, so I apologize if it is not as well written.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" Liberty means responsibility. That is why most men dread it." – George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Silence engulfed Ulquiorra as he exited Orihime's chambers. His raven hair hid emerald eyes as he quietly pondered his new fate. The words of his fallen leader echoed in the back of his mind.

_" Until then, I leave Los Noches in your hands… Ulquiorra."_

Word had reached him earlier that night that Aizen Souske had fallen in a fierce battle with General Yamomoto, signifying the end of the Winter War. This, as Aizen intended, immediately placed Ulquiorra in charge as leader. The very thought sickened him deeply. Los Noches would be nothing without Aizen, so why would anybody follow orders of someone like him?

The fourth Espada began to pace the hallway, thinking hard of what his next action should be. His eyes darted back to the door where his former prisoner slept. He stopped his pacing and turned fully to face her room, watching it with a thoughtful expression on his pale and tired face.

* * *

_Flashback_

A soft glow surrounded him as his eyes finally pried open. The world was fuzzy, and he had no idea where he was-- laying on his back no less. As he peered through the shield that was no doubt Orihime's, he was surprised to find he was not alone in the dusty room of the fifth tower. He found Inoue standing by the large hole in the wall that had burst open during battle. She was peering outside with deep intensity.

At that moment, the vision she produced was breathtaking. The light from outside filtered in through the destroyed wall, engulfing her in a soft glow. The breeze played with her long locks of hair, making them twist and dance behind her. With fascination seeping over him, he watched her raise a slender hand in farewell, and a tear streamed down her sullen face.

Little did he know that she was watching her nakama depart from Hueco Mundo in the distance. And as her friends turned to look one last time at Los Noches, they saw Orihime, a shining beacon in the fifth tower for all to see. Inoue watched Chad, Rukia, and Renji bow their heads and turn to leave. Only Uryuu and Ichigo remained, the gusty wind making the fabric of their garments flap violently. She watched Uryuu take a step forward, in hopes to bring her back, but Kurusaki grabbed his shoulder roughly. Ishida turned his head quickly to berate the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo shook his head and spoke something to his comrade. He then raised a hand to match that of Orihime's. Another tear trickled down her face as the two boys she had grown to care deeply for stepped into the portal, leaving her to her own demise.

Ulquiorra watched silently, an eyebrow raised. She sniffled softly and turned back to her former captor. When her dampened silver eyes reached his own inquisitive ones, a large smile broke across her face. The fourth Espada felt strange at the sight of it. He didn't know what he had done to deserve a smile from her, let alone her healing abilities.

" I'm so glad to see you're awake… Ulquiorra."

_End Flashback_

* * *

The fourth Espada sighed heavily. He was not used to kindness, nor was he used to forgiveness, both of which she provided in full. As he stood in the shadows of the long empty hallway, he let the words she had spoken that night rush over him. They had comforted him for the past few nights and sometimes made him mad with confusion.

_" Why have you stayed in Los Noches, Woman?"_ He had asked.

_" My heart will always be with my friends… But it does not belong with them. It belongs here, with you and all the others."_

Those words would never leave him. And now he knew that it was because of her that Los Noches had a leader. It was because of her that it would thrive. He knew without her, he would no longer have his life. In his logical mind he deduced that she was important to the survival of Los Noches, and he decided right then and there to make sure Orihime would always be protected.

* * *

Steaming hot water ran from the shiny tap, filling the large, white bathtub. The pink bubbles that were added multiplyed until they nearly spilled over the edge. When Inoue was content with the amount of water, she quickly turned the nozzle off. With anticipation coursing through her, she dipped her left big toe into the water. A large smile formed on her lips as she felt the water was perfect. It didn't take her long to completely submerge herself in the bubbly pink liquid.

Orihime then rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. A tune escaped her lips in a soft hum, but she didn't hum anything in particular. She gathered in the back of her mind that the water had washed away more than the dirt—but the stress and exhaustion she had experienced for many nights. After a long time of procrastination, she grabbed a scratchy pink sponge and began to clean herself, starting with her long peach-colored legs. Just as she worked her way up to the second knee, she heard knocking come from her room. She strained only slightly to hear the familiar voice of Ulquiorra calling out to her.

" I'm coming in."

She then heard the door to her cell open and the footsteps that immediately followed. They slowed to a stop.

" I'm in the bath, Ulquiorra. I'll be out in just a second!" she called with a cheerful tone. Her humming continued and she worked the sponge quicker than before. She was so focused on her own ministrations that she did not notice someone entering the small bathing quarters.

" Make it quick, Woman. There is ---"

" WAAAAH!!!"

A large wave of soapy water spilled onto the white tiled floor, soaking everything in its path, including all of Orihime's garments. Ulquiorra's expression did not change. He was used to her unecessary over reactions by now.

Orihime, now trying to cover herself with even more bubbles, which was entirely unnecessary given the amount in the tub, was glowing a bright red. " You startled me, Ulquiorra! You should really announce yourself before entering a room where someone is…_naked_."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow quirked at the pain it seemed to cause Orihime by saying the last word. She was quite a confusing woman.

" I don't know what you're so worried about. It's not like I haven't seen nudity of the female sex before."

Was it just him, or did she turn a darker shade of red?

" W-well… still… it's not polite… is all," she managed to stutter, still pulling bubbles toward her to hide private regions.

Ulquiorra watched her squirm a few moments longer; secretly enjoying the immense embarrassment he was causing her. When she seemed to be getting angry, he turned his back to her and smirked. " As I was saying before you interrupted me—" he continued, knowing full well he had interrupted _her_. " Was that you needed to hurry. I have somewhere I wish to take you."

Orihime's mouth formed a rather large "O" and she nodded. " Okay, I'll be out in just a second… Would you mind waiting in the other room?"

Ulquiorra considered for a moment whether or not he would antagonize her any further, but decided against it. He seated himself on the large white couch of the adjacent room and waited for her to exit. After a few disturbing splashes and a couple of grunts, he watched Orihime enter with a towel wrapped around her dripping body, wet hair clinging to her shoulders and face.

" My clothes got wet."

The Espada's eyes closed in mild irritation. " That's fine," he said after a brief moment. " Where I'm taking you will be able to accommodate you in that area."

The confused expression on her face did not go unnoticed, but he ignored it just the same. He stood to his feet and walked to the door. It opened automatically. Orihime remained by the door near her bathroom; hand clutching her towel like her life depended on it. It was apparent she did not want to go prancing around Los Nochces with no clothes on.

" It's not far," he reassured her, patience growing thin.

Inoue nodded, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Reluctantly, she followed Ulquiorra out of her cell and down the long, eerie hallway. After a few right turns, they halted by two large wooden doors. Ulquiorra extended a hand to a large brass knob and opened the left door. A sudden bright light spilled into the hallway, almost blinding Orihime. Once her silver eyes could focus, she knew the room he had lead her to was one of the fancier living quarters.

Ulquiorra turned to his side, signifying that he was waiting for her to enter. She complied and almost cautiously proceeded into the large, well-lit room. Bookshelves covered the high walls. Impossibly large windows out-looked the artificially sunlit courtyard, and a soft white bed complete with canopy was in the far corner. She could see that the room extended into other areas, undoubtedly as breathtaking as the one she was in.

" Where is this…?" she whispered.

The Espada came to stand beside her and replied, " This is your new room. You have proven your loyalty and you will no longer be required to stay in a cell."

Orihime blanched. " W-What?!"

Ulquiorra glanced sideways at her. " Did you not hear me?"

" I-I heard you, but this place is… is beautiful!!" she exclaimed, tears rising to her eyes.

The Espada suddenly lost his stiff composure and turned to completely face her. His ashen hand rose to catch a tear that spilled over the brim of her eyelid. The look in his own eyes was a mix between hurt and confusion. " I brought you here in gratitude. I thought you would like it here. Why do you cry, Inoue?"

His sudden affection shocked her and she giggled nervously. " No, no—I'm not crying because I'm sad… Sometimes people are so happy that they can't help but cry…"

" And this is the case for you?" he asked, returning his hand to a pocket.

Orihime smiled and nodded enthusiastically. " Yes, thank you, Ulquiorra!"

He nodded shortly in response and turned to face the room again. He pointed to a door on the far end. " The closet is there, filled with other garments that should fit you." He pointed to a door directly across from that. " In there is a kitchen and dining area." He then turned to the other side of the room and nodded to the door closest to them. " There are your bathing quarters. It will probably suit you better than your last one."

The smile on Orihime's face was beaming, and Ulquiorra couldn't seem to keep from glancing at it.

" Thank you so much, Ulquiorra! I—I don't know what to say!"

There was a pause, as though he were calculating the best way to reply. " You should not have to say anything, Inoue, which is something I wanted to talk to you about. I will return in an hour. By then I'm sure you will be clothed and ready to discuss--- _Oomph_!"

A gasp escaped his lips and his eyes grew comically large. Orihime had thrown herself on him. Her arms gripped him in a bear hug and her face nuzzled in his chest. " Don't worry, Ulquiorra! I'll be ready in an hour! And thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for this room!"

Ulquiorra did not move a muscle, only panicked slightly inside at what she was doing. After a few moments of the suffocating embrace, he tried to pull away. " Um!! Hold on a sec!" she squeaked. Before he could question her, he felt the towel she had been wearing slip completely off of her and onto the ground below. " C-could you close your eyes for a second?"

" Because you're naked again?" he asked in his usual impatient tone.

" Y-yes, please."

The Espada sighed and did as she asked, knowing full well that if she had not saved his life he would not be going through so much trouble. After he was certain she was decent, he opened his eyes. " I'll return in an hour," he repeated. Orihime nodded and watched him exit her new, improved living quarters.

* * *

An hour passed, and Orihime could be found resting on the sofa beneath one of her many towering bookcases. Her hair was combed and almost dried, and the uniform she wore was almost identical to the one she had owned before, only a size too small. She figured she could let the hem out later-- after her company left. The prospect of company made her clap her hands excitedly and she bounced a little in her seat before she settled back down. Not a moment later, she heard a knock at the door.

" I'm coming in."

Ulquiorra entered, pausing to take in the sight of her. He would never admit it, but it pleased him to see her look so comfortable. She sat, hands folded on her lap and the same beaming smile still on her strong, expressive face. He then continued to the couch and took a seat beside her.

" I do not want to waste any time, Inoue. There is something very important we need to discuss." When he was sure he had her full attention, he continued. " Aizen-Sama has fallen. I am now the new leader of Los Noches. Like Aizen-Sama, I will need the use of your powers." He stopped to take in her expression. She seemed to be very concerned. " Without you, Los Noches will be nothing but corpses. You are vital to the success and survival of this empire."

He stopped again in hope that she would reply. Orihime smiled softly and bowed her head. " Yes… I know. Aizen-Sama has already informed me of this many weeks ago. This is why I have stayed… to complete the task given to me. My duty... is to restore Los Noches."

* * *

_Well, this chapter was much lighter than the last and actually had some fluff! Yay! But don't get too excited. My story will jump back and forth… as does the pattern of life. XD Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please let this tired author know._

**BETA READER would be greatly appreciated. If you would like to do the job for me, leave a review, and I'll get back to ya! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed! I will thank you in more detail at the end of this chapter._

_Also, this chapter is a little slow in my opinion, but it is necessary for the plot of my story. I would also like to thank my amazing Beta-Reader **Teenager**! She's awesome and knows how to make my writing flow! XD_

_**Okay, now read and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_" We must be willing to get rid of the life we have planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us." – Joseph Campbell_

* * *

" I know… Aizen has already informed me of this weeks ago. It is why I have stayed… to restore Los Noches."

A prolonged moment of silence passed between them. The only movement in the room was the blink of Orihime's eyes. The air was not tense, but the sudden confession left it awkward.

" Aizen-Sama… has shared his plans with you?" Ulquiorra's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes seemed to shake with what looked like incredulity. " And what exactly did he tell you?"

The air was now becoming tense, and Orihime could have sworn it was becoming colder as well. She fidgeted in her seat for a few seconds, toying with the cloth of her uniform. " Well, all I know is… I am to restore Los Noches. Really—I don't know what that means… exactly. He said whether he failed or not, I was going to be key in his plan."

Another moment of quiet passed between them. Ulquiorra's eyes stared blankly ahead. Aizen Souske was always many steps ahead, and the Espada didn't know whether it should disturb or inspire him. His attention was brought back to Inoue when she casually cleared her throat.

" Perhaps, today is not a good day to discuss things. There is much that needs to be considered. You are free to walk around, but don't get yourself killed."

Ulquiorra Schiffer stood silently. He did not turn, as he usually did, to capture one last glimpse of the girl before he exited her room. He was very troubled, and he could not let his indifferent composure slip in front of her.

His footsteps fell noiselessly. His hands were deep inside his pockets, and his eyes were almost vacant as he continued down the long stretch of hallway. Thoughts were racing through his mind, almost drowning him with madness. There were so many factors to be considered. So many things could go wrong. He wondered, almost indignantly, how Aizen ever managed this insanity. He was always so calm and collected. That being the case, Aizen would have left some sort of instruction for Ulquiorra.

With that conclusion, the Cuatra Espada turned around and with god like speed, he crossed a vast amount of ground. It did not take him long to reach the large, intimidating doors that had once housed the most respected soul in all of Hueco Mundo. The maroon color of the doors stood out against the stark white walls, like a beacon of authority.

Ulquiorra swallowed and cautiously extended his arm to touch a door. He felt a gust of spiritual particles rush against the palm of his hand, triggering the door to slowly slide open. The darkness inside lit up as Ulquiorra took a step forward. The room looked immaculate, which was to be expected. His eyes scanned the exquisitely designed room. His gaze rested on a large wooden desk against the far wall, and he instantly noticed a blinking light between two piles of scrolls.

He advanced slowly and eyed the device that was partially buried in Aizen's documents. Ulquiorra had seen this machine once before. He moved the papers, and sure enough, a place for fingerprint recognition was beneath the tiny, blue blinking light. Without hesitation, the Espada placed his finger over it, triggering a blank screen to jump to life. Aizen-Sama was staring back at him, mysterious smile placed on his lips. For a second, the screen blurred with static before returning to normal. Then, Aizen spoke.

" Ulquiorra Schiffer, if you are in fact watching this recording, then it is apparent I am no longer alive. If my prediction is correct in that assumption, then I also assume that Soul Society has taken my body and disposed of it accordingly. If that is the case, then you know that you are now the new leader of Los Noches. I have complete faith in your abilities, and I want you to know that in death, I still refuse defeat.

I have spoken to our lovely Inoue, and she has agreed to remain in Los Noches. Her role in the success of this empire is crucial. I cannot stress this point enough. As you know, she has the ability to bring back those who have died. I have no hope for myself, as Soul Society will make sure that I can in no way return. However, your task is to use her abilities to restore Los Noches, which means the resurrection of your fallen comrades.

All I ask, Ulquiorra Schiffer, is that you restore my creation, and let my legacy live on. What you do with your power and status after that… is your own fate."

Aizen seemed to be finished with the last statement, so Ulquiorra turned to leave. He froze mid stride when Aizen spoke again.

" And Ulquiorra… regarding Orihime…"

* * *

The floor of Orihime's room was littered with white fabric. Among the unsightly mess was a pile of newly designed dresses. Each held a different function and were fitted to Inoue's body type. When the girl had finished her task, she could only smile at what she had accomplished. She had even thought Ishida would be proud of her.

It was then that the memories and guilt surfaced yet again. Keeping busy was the only thing that managed to keep the tears away. Now, at the end of the day, she was exhausted and did not have the strength to push them from her mind. With a heavy heart, Orihime undressed and crawled onto her large, luxurious bed. Hidden behind her soft white canopy, Inoue cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Forceful, violent gusts of wind sprayed sand into her silver eyes. The sting sent tears down her pale cheeks. Long strands of hair slapped at her face. When she tried to comb them back, the blood on her hands soaked her wild orange locks. Horror filled her as she looked at her crimson, shaking fingers. The wind was still blowing, and now the cries of her loved ones could be heard in the distance. They were screaming… moaning… calling out for her. The blood caked hair slapped her face again, streaking her beautiful features with red.

" What… what is happening to me?" she whispered. Her legs began to shake so hard that she crumbled to the ground. The sand kept stinging her eyes, flooding her eyes with salty tears. Blood stained her where her hair could reach, and the screams echoed mercilessly around her.

She didn't know what to do. Orihime was terrified and was beginning to feel the need to vomit. She looked outward, squinting her eyes against the wind. In the distance was a silhouette of a man… tall and slender… with a helmet….

" Ulquiorra!" She rasped.

Inoue knew if he could see her, he would save her. She just knew it. Desperately, she crawled forward, pushing her way against the heavy air current. Every inch she managed to get closer, he seemed to retreat further. Horror filled her again as she struggled to reach him, only to watch him disappear further from sight.

Orihime collapsed on the ground. Sobs racked her body, and she curled up in the sand, hoping the end would come.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Ulquiorra remained in the shadows of Inoue's sleeping quarters, watching the human girl writhe around on her bed. Her face was contorted into a deep grimace. He watched as she began to claw at her sheets in desperation. Seeing her in such a state fascinated him. He knew that he could easily end her torment, but he could not bring himself to do it.

When he watched her, he felt something peculiar grow inside of him. It tugged at him in a way he did not understand. With the death of Aizen came many new developments. One of which he could not shake from his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried.

_" And Ulquiorra… regarding Orihime… If you wish to keep her loyal and devoted to Los Noches, you should do exactly as I say. I was going to make her my own, had I defeated Soul Society in the Winter War. However, I knew the possibility of my defeat was probable. That is why I assigned you to look after the girl. I wanted a bond to grow between the two of you should I fail. That way, the transition for the both of you would be easier. Make her your queen, Ulquiorra, and Los Noches will never fall."_

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! XD I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think?**

**Alpha T. Sigma:** Well now you know what context I was referring to! XD I'm so glad you like my story! I hope I don't let you down!

**VenG:** It's good to know you'll be keeping up with this. It gives me more incentive to get the next chapter out! 3

**Teenager:** What can I say? You're kick ass! Thanks for Beta-Reading my chapter. You do a great job!

**MissRydzyk:** UlquiHime FTW!! lol. As you can see, some serious UlquiHime-ness is about to begin!

**KarasuNoMai:** Like I've said, this is a story dedicated to UlquiHime fans and what SHOULD have happened in the Manga. My fingers are still crossed for the couple though. There is still hope!

**BeratingEmotions:** Thanks!! XD I hope to amuse you further with that sort of thing! Ha ha.

**Kuchiki-Chan13:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this one didn't let ya down! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N: This would have been updated way sooner but my Beta Reader is MIA. If you would like to beta this chapter while you read it, feel free. XD Sorry for the wait. I'll be sure to not let it keep happening.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_" No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted." --Aesop_

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer snapped upright with a start. The new leader of Los Noches had fallen asleep at his desk in a very ungraceful manner. With slight annoyance he pulled off the piece of paper that was stuck to his forehead. He set it down atop the large stack that had accumulated the night before. He then proceeded to glare at it. Aizen had placed all of his thoughts down on paper, and Ulquiorra had barely even grazed the surface. At this rate, it would take an eternity to read everything.

The Espada slowly stood, feeling parts of his body ache that shouldn't rightly feel anything. He made a mental note to not stay up so late again. It would be very humiliating to be found passed out by one of his many Arrancar servants. He stretched his back for a moment and then straightened out his jacket. First thing on his agenda was to meet with Inoue for breakfast.

He wanted to get the news to her as quickly as possible. If he was being completely honest, he just wanted to get it over with. The Espada told himself what Aizen had suggested was merely duty. He knew he shouldn't dwell on something so trivial. It had to be done. That was that.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Orihime's living quarters. He knocked twice, as per usual. " I'm coming in." He opened one of the large doors and stepped inside. He glanced around the room and quickly discovered that she was gone. A strange feeling of relief flooded over him as he stood in her empty bedroom. Ulquiorra let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Internally, he realized that he was anxious. He'd never met an opponent as difficult or unreadable as the compassionate human. Everything about her was a complete mystery. How was he supposed to make her his queen? What if she refused? What if she didn't refuse? What if she liked the idea? The last thought made him slightly queasy.

Ulquiorra's shoulders slouched and he rubbed the back of his neck. As the thoughts inside his head increased, so did the curiosity as to where Orihime had gone off to. He decided it was important to make sure she was safe. Not because he cared... At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

Anyone who knew the bubbly personality of Inoue Orihime would not be surprised at how quickly she made herself at home in the kingdom of Los Noches. When she had decided to explore that morning, she had gotten lost inside the many twisting hallways, but eventually found her way outside.

She could now be found marching through the sand, humming a tune only she knew. A puppy hollow was yipping behind her, trying to keep up. A smile lit up her face, like the artificial sunlight Aizen had created lit up the area she was now in.

Her footsteps slowed to a stop, however, when she reached a place she recognized. The destruction of the area was proof enough. This was the place Ichigo had battled Grimmijow. Her grey eyes scanned the crumbled red towers. Tears threatened to rise as the memory of Kurusaki tugged at her heartstrings. She remembered being taken to his lifeless body and ordered to restore him, only so the Sexta Espada could repeat the damage. Her eyes shut tight, and she tried to forget the look on Ichigo's face when he opened his eyes that fateful day. He looked so happy to see her. Guilt overcame her at the thought. She had left Karakura to protect her friends. And yet, they came to save her anyway. If they had only known the truth...

When Orihime opened her eyes again, a movement in the distance caught her attention. She strained her silver orbs to see what the interruption had been. A long ways off, she saw a figure clawing through the sand. With bewilderment she realized the figure had blue hair.

A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes bulged. " Grimmijow!" She grabbed her skirt in handfuls and sprinted through the sand. She stumbled and fell hard, almost flipping over. Orihime picked herself back up, spitting sand out of her mouth before she managed to make it to the fallen Esapda's side.

" Grimmijow!" she cried again, kneeling beside him. He jolted slightly at the voice. Slowly, he turned on his side and peered up at her in a stupor. Inoue quickly examined him and found he was no longer in his released form. The blood from his wound had soaked his garments, and his face was chapped and ghostly pale.

" W-what the hell are you doing here?" he rasped.

Orihime did not reply. Instead, she touched her hairpins, a look of intensity filling her face. " Soten Keshun."

An orange glow surrounded Grimmijow and his eyes grew comically large. " H-hey! I don't need yer help!" As he yelled, he immediately regretted it. He winced as pain the sharp pain coursed through his body.

But a few moments passed, and the throbbing pain dulled to a tolerable ache. The sixth Espada opened his eyes and peered through the glowing shield at the girl, and he frowned. " You really are something else, ya know that?... And I don't mean that in a good way."

Orihime grinned softly. The guilt she had been feeling earlier was now forgotten.

* * *

Ulquiorra felt the hint of a smirk tug at his lips. He'd been watching the scene from a distance. Without force, Inoue had restored the Sexta Espada, proving once again her loyalty to Aizen. Which in turn, proved her loyalty to him. As he watched Orihime help Grimmijow stand in the distance, he felt something stir inside him. Despite everything that had happened to her, she continued to pour out love and kindness to those in need. A part of him felt at ease, knowing that if she did accept his offer, he would have a honorable woman. Such qualities were very becoming of a queen.

The train of thought ended as quickly as it began. Since when did her qualities as a woman matter? Making her his queen was merely his duty. Nothing more.

He mentally shook his head and waited patiently for the pair to approach. As they closed the distance, Ulquiorra noticed the beaming smile on Inoue's soft pink lips, and he became transfixed. " Look who I found, Ulquiorra!"

The former Cuatra Espada nodded shortly, eyeing the blue-haired man. Grimmijow had a strange look on his face. It was not angry, but it held resentment. " The girl tells me you're the new leader around here."

Ulquiorra's posture stiffened and he nodded again. " That is correct. It is as Aizen commanded."

Grimmijow scoffed and shook his head. " Whatever. I'm out of here." He turned to Orihime. " Uh... Thanks for healing me." He scratched the back of his neck and turned to head in the opposite direction.

" Wait, Grimmijow," Orihime called. The blue-haired Espada turned to see a look of concern fill her features. " Where will you go?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, as did Ulquiorra's. The woman really was something else.

" I dunno. Anywhere is better than here... Especially with this asshole in charge." Grimmijow shot another look at Ulquiorra before he turned again and walked away.

Orihime watched him for a few moments before turning to her former captor. " Are you going to stop him, Ulquiorra?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. " If he wants to leave, that is his own decision. I cannot force him to stay."

Inoue frowned and looked genuinely sad at Grimmijow's departure. " Well I hope he'll be okay."

Ulquiorra took a moment to study her. His eyes traveled to her uniform and his interest peaked. He assumed it was one of the dresses she had made the day before. The sleeves were gone, and the skirt was simple, flowing around her knees. The top hugged her curves, and he couldn't help but admire the way it complimented her body. The Arrancar uniform really did suit her.

When he met her eyes again, he noticed a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. Perhaps his inspection was a little too obvious.

" Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

The girl smiled again, looking bashful. " Maybe a little," she replied. As if on cue, her stomach groaned. Inoue's face turned red and she laughed. " Okay maybe a lot. I didn't have breakfast..."

" Yes, I know. I came to your room this morning," he spoke, walking back into the castle. Orihime followed closely, watching him as he talked. " I wanted to talk to you about something important."

" What was it?" she asked, trying hard to keep up with his pace.

Ulquiorra glanced sideways at her, and he seemed hesitant to answer. " Perhaps you should eat before we talk about it."

Inoue silently agreed. The growling of her stomach needed to be appeased anyway. She didn't know, however, that the Espada next to her was carefully considering how to approach the delicate subject of marriage. Internally, Ulquiorra Schiffer was feeling the onset of what humans call a panic attack.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter? And... Grimmy just might show up again. Heh heh.**

**VenG**: I'm glad you thought Ulquiorra was IC! It's kinda difficult. Aizen however... well I just had a really hard time with him. ha ha.

**ThierryMyst**: I'm glad you like my story so far! Sorry it took me a while to get this one up. Hopefully I can find a Beta Reader to help me out! XD

**Sin Piedad**: Thank you! The first chapter is my favorite as well. Hopefully I can keep entertaining you!

**Kuchiki-chan13**: Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters! It really means so much! I'm never sure if all the people reading my story like it or not. :)

**Kinibop**: Have no fear, I have no intentions of stopping before the end of this story! I decided to write an UlquiHime because a lot of the ones I have read were not being updated. D:


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well, the chapter is done, and I hope you enjoy it! A HUGE, HUGE thank you goes out to **Frotu**, a dear friend of mine! ^^ She's my new beta, and she's amazing! You all should go check out her artwork on Deviant Art. She has done some of my ABSOLUTE favorite UlquiHime artwork!_

_Okay… you may read now! XD  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

" _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and where the other begins…" --- Edgar Allen Poe _

* * *

" E—excuse me?"

Horror. He saw it in her round, silver orbs. Never once had he ever seen Orihime look at him in such a way. Something in those eyes made him feel abnormal. It was a painful sensation. He likened it to being pierced through his chest. Ulquiorra studied her a moment while working harder than normal to keep his indifferent composure intact.

" Did you not understand what I said?" he asked.

His stomach tightened. A peculiar bubbling filled his chest with anticipation of her just misunderstanding him.

" No… I know what you meant, Ulquiorra… but I just… I don't… I mean--- _you_? And _me_?"

The tightening of his stomach went lax and his chest felt the uncomfortable pang again. " As I have said, Orihime, Aizen wanted this for you. If you are going to restore Las Noches-- bring it back to its former glory, then you deserve the title to go along with it. It is merely an accord. If the thought of being my queen disgusts you, I can assure you that I will give you your privacy."

His assumption made Orihime blush. " It's not that being your… _queen_ disgusts me, Ulquiorra. It's just that… I never thought we would…" and the words escaped her. Everything was happening so suddenly. Frantic thoughts filled her head, and she began to feel uneasy. The unrelenting stare from Ulquiorra only added to her inner panic.

Ulquiorra watched her face contort in confusion and pale considerably. He was disappointed with her reaction. He had hoped his proposal would not faze her in such a way. He hoped for once in her life, she wouldn't think with her heart. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that she did. And yet, his disappointment mocked him deep within. It tore relentlessly at his mind, whispering truths he did not wish to hear. Ulquiorra Schiffer felt, for the first time in his existence, completely inadequate.

" I see you need some time to think about my offer," he finally spoke. She looked up, relief flooding her face. " We'll discuss this later."

He stood abruptly, knocking the table with his movement. Orihime's cup tipped over the edge and clattered on the tiled floor, spilling its contents. He paused only for a second to see the embarrassment on her face at his uncharacteristic behavior. He swallowed loudly, placed his hands in his pockets and exited her room, coat tails flapping behind him.

Orihime did not watch him leave. Instead, she listened for the sound of her door closing before she crumbled in her chair. Emotions she did not understand overwhelmed her. They made her sick to her stomach. She pushed away from her half-eaten meal and stumbled to her large bed. As she lay, clutching the sheets between desperate fingers, she looked into the future and saw what she was to become.

For the majority of her life, she had been alone. She had taken care of herself as a child in ways that would rival any adult. At a very young age she was forced into a life of solitude when her beloved brother, Sora, passed away. His death left Orihime devastated and frightened, but she picked herself up and became independent. She cooked for herself. She paid her own bills. She stayed in school and did well. With everything that she had been through, she still had room for unconditional love and care for anyone who needed it. When Tatsuki had entered her life, she acted as a big sister. Orihime was grateful for her best friend. She knew life would have been more difficult without some sort of companion. Tatsuki filled the large void that her brother had left, and Orihime was eternally grateful. It hadn't even been until recent months that she had gathered her group of close friends from school. But now, she found herself alone again in a dark, new world -- faced with an eternity as its queen.

Then, she thought of the sullen Espada, Ulquiorra. Surely, someone like him could never love. He was a pawn in Aizen's game, only following orders—orders of a dead man. His marriage to Orihime would only be for his own gain. She couldn't imagine him asking her hand in marriage for any other reason. Being his queen, as he said, was only duty. But she knew in her heart that it should be more than that. She knew love should be in the equation, but the concept seemed impossible with Ulquiorra. Bitter thoughts filled her mind, adding to her anguish. She imagined loneliness would come. One unlike she'd ever known, a void that stretched on forever.

Her heart ached for guidance. Orihime had chosen to stay in Hueco Mundo. She knew her decision was final. Did that mean she had to follow Aizen's orders? Did that mean she had to marry Ulquiorra? Regret tugged at the pit of her stomach as she realized her fate. When she had chosen to remain in Las Noches, she had done it for her own benefit. She wanted to feel useful. With the defeat of Aizen, she knew she had the chance to redeem her captors and prove her strength. When she had chosen this path, she had no idea where it would actually lead her. Now, she saw the destination and the reality was crashing down on her.

Orihime's brow scrunched in agony as she deliberated, not realizing that everything in her life had lead her up to this very moment.

* * *

The hallway was deathly quiet as Orihime exited her chambers. Night had fallen, and she could not sleep. She had decided a walk would be good for her rattled nerves. However, the long, dark stretch of silence before her was more than intimidating. She had never roamed the palace of Los Noches at night before, and she was beginning to realize why.

" _I'll only walk a little_," she thought, clutching her slender hands into fists. Her eyes darted back and forth as she treaded softly down the eerie hallway. A short distance along, her heart began to race. She could have sworn its pounding echoed loudly around her.

As time progressed along the way, she became unusually paranoid. Each corner held unknown danger, and every turn filled her with suspense. It wasn't long before the young woman began to regret her little walk entirely.

_Creeeek. _

She froze. Orihime clasped her hands together over her heart and looked around herself anxiously. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, but the darkness surrounding her seemed to grow heavier with every second. Her heart began to pound harder.

_Creeeek._

A footstep. She was sure of it this time. Inoue knew she was not alone. Something close by was watching her. Something was waiting for her to move. Desperately, she decided she should make a mad dash back to her chambers. Yet the moment she lifted her foot, she was halted by the sound of a familiar voice.

" So, the monster leaves her sanctuary…"

The blood inside Orihime's veins froze instantly. " L—Loly?"

There was silence for a long moment before a reply came through the dark. " Tch. Did you hear that, Menoly? The bitch remembered my name!"

A cackle came from a different direction, and Orihime began to panic. She knew they had her cornered. There was nowhere for her to run.

" What a surprise," Loly continued. " I would have figured you were too wrapped up in your nasty affair with Ulquiorra-Sama to remember something as trivial as my name!"

Orihime gasped, " What do you mean--"

" Shut your fucking mouth!" Menoly boomed from behind.

" The walls around here speak, you bitch! There are no secrets! I know he wants to make you his queen!" The snarling Arrancar girl stepped out of the deep shadows and into the dimness where Orihime now stood. The orange-haired beauty only watched, her apprehension escalating as Loly approached. " I'll be damned before I let an ugly monster like you make it to the throne!"

Menoly's laughter echoed loudly as Loly violently snatched a fistful of Orihime's hair. She yanked it hard, sending Inoue against the wall. Pain from the impact vibrated throughout her skull, sending its message down her spine. A shaky moan escaped her lips as agony surged through her. Disturbing flashbacks of their previous encounter infiltrated her mind. Orihime knew this would not end well.

Loly smiled proudly. " This is going to be fun." Orihime felt herself being lifted off of her knees by the back of her gown, and then she heard the sickening rip of fabric. " These clothes are too nice for a monster like you!" This time it was Menoly. Before she knew it, she was being tossed back and forth between partners, hair and fabric being ripped off of her with little effort. Tears stung her eyes as she finally landed on her face after a forceful shove from behind. Goosebumps formed on her newly exposed skin as frigid air and humiliation overcame her.

" Now that that's taken care of…" The bottom of a foot landed squarely on the side of Orihime's face, causing her to cry out. " We can teach you a lesson!"

Painful blows rained down on her in such a speed she could not comprehend them. The crack of bone, the tear of skin, and the bruising of flesh all happened too quickly. She could not feel the pain fully until Loly and Menoly had stepped back to appreciate their work.

Their smiles doubled in size when the wretched sobs from the human girl filled the blackened hallway. They had broken her spirit as well as her body, and could revel in her torment.

" Let's finish the job!" Menoly whispered fiercely, a maniacal gleam in her eye.

" Why? It will be so much better to let the little bitch die in her blood. She can cry about it for a while. Nobody will hear her. Not before it's too late," she replied with a satisfied tone. Loly extended her hand to her partner, and opened it. Menoly looked at what she was holding, and her eyes grew large with admiration. The Arrancar girl was holding two star-like hairpins. Loly laughed gleefully and crossed her arms. She bent down at the waist and taunted Orihime's heaving body. " If you try and get up, you little shit, we'll find you… and we'll kill you."

Her words were lost on Orihime. She could hardly hear anything outside the pulsing of her eardrums. The throbbing sensations pierced through her so strongly, she didn't think she could maintain consciousness much longer. It was a long moment before she even realized Loly and Menoly had vanished.

Slowly, Orihime raised a shaky arm and winced at the sharp pain it produced. Moving her hand such a short distance produced more pain then she could have imagined possible. Even her breathing was shallow to lessen the pain pulsing through her ribcage. Slowly, she reached up to the side of her head, and she gave a frightened gasp.

" _My hairpins_!"

The sparkling blue hairpins she had cherished so deeply were now gone.

" _This is it, then. I'm going to die here._"

Tears of resignation slid down her swollen face, soaking her bloody lips with salty bitterness. Memories of her life passed in front of her mind's eye; she remembered her loving brother, Sora, and how he had cared for her in her youngest years, she remembered the thoughtful and compassionate Tatsuki, and how she had protected her from heartache, she recalled all of the adventures she had been through with her Nakama, and how they had made her grow as a person. Then, she remembered Kurusaki. He had come into her life in a way she would never forget.

The same could be said for how he had left it.

And now, as she lay naked in a puddle of her own crimson blood, Orihime found herself thinking of Ulquiorra. His calm composure, his graceful swagger, his piercing gaze… the fascination she had tried to ignore for so long was confronted in the last moments of her life. Since her arrival in Las Noches, she had grown close to her warden. His emerald eyes mirrored her own, and she saw loneliness in their depths. Her heart had gone out to him, knowing the misery he carried in secret was a heavy load to bear. Of all the people in the entire world, Orihime knew she could relate with Ulquiorra. It gave her a sense of closeness to him that she had never considered until now.

Her eyes blinked slowly as coldness engulfed her. The pain began to lessen as a deep sleepiness overtook her, and she struggled to fight it off. Her eyes would blink slowly, closing longer with each time.

" U—Ulquiorra…" she finally whispered, reaching out into the darkness, expecting silence as her reply.

" **Who has done this**?"

The voice that sounded was loud and powerful. Orihime did not need to look up to know who it was. She could not answer him, so she remained still. She almost doubted he was even there—just a hallucination. The Espada stepped forward, and she expected him to ask again. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her gently. She hissed as he lifted her broken body from the ground. Her eyes pried open slowly, and she saw the darkness diminish around them.

Ulquiorra's handsome face came into focus, and she lost her breath at the sight of it. He stared down at her with deep intensity, searching her hair for the missing hairpins. When he met her eyes again, a tear slipped down her cheek. His brow furrowed instantly. " Whoever has done this to you, Orihime, will pay with their life."

The look in his eyes at that very moment confused her. He seemed to say it out of care and concern for her. As she lay cradled in his arms, she realized that his eyes were not the eyes of an emotionless, power-hungry, hollow. They were the eyes of a man who had a heart… and it was breaking.

* * *

_Okay, my lovely, lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, a HUGE thank you to my dear Beta-Reader Frotu. She made this chapter awesome! And… if your inner fangirl was thrilled with this chapter ( * snicker *), let me know!_

**venG**: Thanks for checking my last chapter for me! XD It's really appreciated! And I'm pretty sure our favorite blue-haired Espada will be back. ^^

**happygirl24**: Thank you!! I'm so glad you like it!!! *hugs *

**Rag Daz the Spaz Kat**: Let me first say, your username is freakin awesome!! And thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD

**MasterZutaraFan**: Oh thank you! I live to make my readers squirm or go "aw", and I'm glad I accomplished that! ^^

**KasierWashington**: I'm glad you'll stick with this story! I promise I will too! ha ha

**ThierryMyst**: Wow! I love your enthusiasm! And how your ideas could spawn stories of their own! I hope this chapter entertained you as much as the last one!

**Gabrielmanga**: I'm so glad you enjoy this! I'm especially grateful you see Ulquiorra is in character. I must say, you can draw an awesome Ulqui! Your work on DA is just so awesome!! XD Glad you're a fan!

**violetbonita**: Thank you!! I promise I won't stop writing till its done!! XD

**Kuchiki-chan13**: Well, he did pop the question so to speak! Don't shoot me for how things turned out though! * ducks for cover * ha ha! ^^

**C Jun**: Thank you! It makes me so happy to know people like my writing! XD Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Kinibop**: Oh I understand! I have some stories that aren't finished as well, but I do plan on getting to them…. eventually. ha ha! This story, however, will be completed. I love this couple so much, I can't NOT finish this. Ya know? Thanks for reviewing! It really made my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION:** _My humblest apologies to all of my readers! The past couple months have been absolute hell. From death in the family to being dumped to being hospitalized… it has all happened in a short amount of time. I've been pretty drained from it all, but things are finally getting back on track! ^_^ I want to thank Frotu!! She is my amazingly wonderful Beta-reader! She works wonders! Now, please, enjoy my new chapter!!!_

******** RECAP: I know what it's like to come to a story you haven't read in a long time. You might have forgot some things! Soooo I will give you a small recap of what has gone on up to this point (just to refresh your memory!)!! It is at the bottom of the page if you need it!!! ********

* * *

**Chapter 6**

" _There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart_."—Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider

* * *

An empty existence stretched infinitely forward. It wasn't until Orihime felt something brush against her skin that she was able to pull herself from the deep pit. The feeling was a relief from the hot stinging she felt protruding from every cut part of her being. She thought it felt like cold fingers on her forehead. At the time, it didn't seem real because her reality seemed to drift in and out with each jolt of pain. But there was one thing she knew for certain now--she had felt _his_ fingers.

Slowly, silver eyes opened to a dimly lit room. Her vision was blurred, and she couldn't make out where she was. The firm but comfortable mattress below her gave her a much-needed feeling of ease. Movement in a far corner caught her attention and she found a familiar figure rummaging through a wooden chest. Ulquiorra Schiffer stood, turned, and when he saw her staring back at him, he froze.

" You are awake."

It was a statement rather than a question, and he could not mask the relief that seeped into his voice. She could not speak but replied with a blink of her eyes. Ulquiorra closed the distance to the bed before pulling the blanket that was surrounding her up around her shoulders. Ulquiorra closed the distance and stood beside the tall bed. He pulled the blanket that was surrounding her up around her shoulders. His eyes met hers again, and Orihime noticed something peculiar raging inside of them. Orihime didn't know what it was, and couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to figure it out.

" Who did this to you?"

A cringe spread across her battered features. Just thinking about it made the pain seem worse. Her chapped lips parted, but she couldn't seem to make the words come.

" You need to tell me who did this, Orihime. I need to find your hairpins." His words held a light touch of urgency.

She looked at him again, trying to focus on his face through the pain, but did not see a change in his stony expression. His eyes, though… a tumult of emotion was swimming within them, and the sight gave her the determination to try once more. Her lips parted, and a soft grunt escaped.

" Lo— "

She cringed again. Saying a mere syllable was painful enough to send a sharp knife like sensation to her head to make her stop. That one syllable, however, was more than enough for the cunning Espada.

" Loly? Did Loly and Menoly do this to you?" The room grew colder and his emerald eyes darkened dangerously.

Orihime closed her eyes and made a slight nod. By the time she opened her eyes again, the room was empty, and the door was swinging on its hinges. Reality once again began to drift out again, and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The knot that had formed in Ulquiorra's stomach was becoming painful. His chest pounded. His arms shook with a rage he'd never known. His mind recalled the feeling of her body pressed tightly against him just hours earlier. The blood from her wounds soaked his crisp white coat, and the warm feeling of the crimson liquid against his skin had shocked his very core. However, the memory of the hopeless look in her fading silver eyes impacted him the most. The loss of the brilliant light in her orbs affected him more than he liked to think. He remembered telling her whoever had harmed her would pay with their life. The livid Espada was determined to keep his word.

Familiar doors came into view. The powerful Espada stood before them, allowing his reiatsu to crush the doors inward, causing an explosion of dust and debris to fly about. He paid little attention to the startled screams as he entered the small, uncomfortable sleeping quarters of Loly and Menoly. The two girls stood to their feet abruptly and he could see the guilt and fear marring their faces. They were petrified.

" U-Ulquiorra-sama," Loly began, but was silenced instantly by a tumultuous wave of spiritual pressure. It shot from Ulquiorra's being and crushed both arrancar girls against the wall behind them. The stone began to crack and cave as their bodies were forced against it. Their bones felt as though they would snap at any moment.

The new leader of Hueco Mundo stood, a towering shadow in the doorway, calm and collected. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword while the other rested in his pocket. The enchanting green eyes seemed to glow with a brilliant hatred as he took one step forward. A mere step was enough to increase the pressure against the girls significantly, and Loly howled in agony as the bone in her arm had shattered. Menoly was grinding her teeth as she felt her body give in to the merciless rieatsu as well.

He took another step forward.

Piercing cries erupted from the sleeping quarters--screams that would freeze the very blood in one's veins. Ulquiorra Schiffer was powerful enough to destroy them with his spiritual pressure alone.

Another step forward.

Silence.

* * *

Fingers… cold fingers were on her head again. He had returned. Slowly, Orihime pried her eyes back open to see the handsome Ulquiorra sitting next to her, his pale face staring down at her intently. Without a word, he opened his ashen hand, revealing the Shun Shun Rikka.

" Heal yourself," he spoke softly. It was not an order, but a plea.

Orihime met his gaze, and for an instant felt a tiny spark inside. He had retrieved her stolen hairpins and ultimately saved her life—a job normally suited for one orange-haired substitute soul reaper. And for once, the mere thought of Kurosaki did nothing to her heart. She was still too stunned by the sudden change in Ulquiorra.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her Soten Kisshun, and two fairies erupted from the hairpins and surrounded her with an orange shield of healing.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes locked on the girl, watching in silent fascination as her body slowly returned to its normal state. The hair that was missing in clumps on her head began growing back, the bruises on her face, and the cuts on her arms faded away, returning her skin to a soft peach color. When her eyes opened, he saw the light in them again that held him captivated. Her eyes regained the spark of life he had been unable to find.

" Are you finished?" he asked, turning away as she sat up to examine herself.

Her sweet voice replied timidly. " Yes… but…"

Ulquiorra tensed. Was something wrong? Was an injury beyond repair? " What is it?"

A long moment passed before he turned around to see her clutching the blankets to her body. Her face was bright red and her eyes were downcast. The girl looked like she was about to cry. " It's just… I-I'm not wearing… any clothes…" she said meekly.

Ulquiorra blinked. She had been brutally injured—brought back from the brink of death— and she was worried about modesty. He honestly didn't think he would ever understand the human.

" If it is any consolation, I did not look and covered you immediately," he said dryly. It was a lie, but he didn't like being thought of as a pig. He wondered for the slightest instant if he really lied to spare her feelings and not his pride.

Inoue nodded and bit her lip, still avoiding eye contact. It was then that she took in her new surroundings. The dark bedroom where she was resting was enormous. There was not enough light to see everything in complete detail, but she could make out the towering bookcases that lined the walls. The only other thing in the room she could see was a single chair with a small round table next to it. It seemed almost strange that a room so large could be so empty.

" Is this… your room?" she asked shyly, finally looking back at her former warden.

Ulquiorra studied her for a second before looking at the wall across from him. " It is."

Sadness consumed her for a brief moment. Her own room was filled with such beauty and light. Rich drapes covered her many large windows and she was privileged with luxurious furniture. There was nothing in her sleeping quarters that she was not in love with. But the cold and lifeless feeling she got in his room made her want to cry for him. Was he really so lonely?

" I brought you a spare set of clothes from your chambers. I'll let you change and take you back to your room," he told her as he headed for the door.

Orihime watched the door close behind him and frowned. Disappointment began to bubble inside of her. The thought of going back to her own room was far from appealing. After her experience in the hallways of Los Noches, she didn't want to be alone.

Standing slowly, she testing her weight. With the little light she had, she examined herself as best she could to make sure she was completely healed. Aside from the sticky blood that had dried to her skin, she was content, but a bath was certainly in order when she got back to her room.

After dressing in her uniform and combing her fingers through her tangled locks, she exited Ulquiorra's chambers. She found him standing with his back to her.

" Are you ready?"

Orihime hummed her reply, and he walked briskly ahead of her while she followed, pouting. She wanted to entertain her curiosity further. She had discovered something new about Ulquiorra, and Orihime wanted to dig deeper. Leaving the place where he slept made her feel more distant from him. After a few turns, they reached the large familiar doors that belonged to her. He opened them and stood to the side.

She paused in her steps. " Are you not staying?"

The look on her face was apprehensive and uneasy as she studied him. He glanced away, not wanting her to see how it affected him. " There are things that need attending to," was his response. " If I do not come back tonight, I will meet you in the morning for breakfast."

He glanced back at her lovely face again and found a look of disappointment. " Will… will it be safe?" she asked, feeling truly ashamed for the first time since the incident. She had gotten herself into trouble, and he had dropped everything to come and help her. Once again, she was unable to protect herself and it had affected her only friend in her new home. Orihime was beginning to feel like an inconvenience, something she swore she would never be again.

The look on Ulquiorra's face softened, and the intensity of his words made her eyebrows raise. " I won't let anyone hurt you again, Orihime. I should have calculated the danger here and kept close by. It is my own fault for what happened to you. I won't make the same mistake again."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed. " O-oh. Okay, well thank you Ulquiorra! I feel much better about staying here then," her voice was rushed from obvious embarrassment, and her smile was forced.

Ulquiorra nodded shortly, content with his own words, and took a step to leave. However, he froze and his eyes grew large when he felt a slender hand wrap around his arm. He stopped and turned to Orihime. Her eyes were swimming with tears and one spilled over her cheek.

" Thank you, Ulquiorra. Thank you for saving me. I—I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience—"

A cold finger placed against her lips suddenly stopped her words. He was now standing dangerously close to her, peering down into her eyes with an unreadable expression. His finger traveled to the tear that had escaped her eye and he wiped it away before he spoke.

" You are the reason I live. You are the reason Los Noches will continue to exist. Do not apologize again." He watched her expression melt into relief, and she nodded.

They held each other's gaze for an immeasurable moment before Ulquiorra walked away. Her eyes followed him, and when he turned a corner, Orihime let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Cold fingers traced the outline of her naked silhouette. A soft gasp escaped her supple pink lips as the digits pressed into her skin with desperation. Cool breath on her neck brought goosebumps to her arms.

She stood rooted to her spot, unable to move and unable to see. She was standing in darkness, but not alone. Who was with her, however, was a mystery. He stood behind her, touching her, caressing her, breathing into her neck.

Orihime gasped when she felt a pair of lips claim the skin on her bare shoulder. The kiss made a trail up to her ear. By now, Orihime was breathing heavily. A moan escaped when she felt his tongue flick ear earlobe.

" Say my name," a voice whispered softly.

She had heard his voice before. His touch was so familiar. Her brow wrinkled in confusion because she couldn't find his name.

" I—I can't see you—"

Icy hands wrapped around her, and she felt a hard body press against her back. He held her to him, almost tenderly.

" You know my name," he whispered again.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his breath on her ear. Slowly, he circled Orihime, stopping before her. He lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

" Feel me… Know me…"

Her fingers followed the broad, muscular shoulder to his neck. Her fingers tangled in the soft hair of his head. She tugged at it gently, while he brought her other hand to his lips, and he kissed her palm. Deft fingers worked their way back to his hair, and rested on something hard. He was wearing a helmet? It was difficult to concentrate on what it was, however, because the mystery man brought his hands up to caress her heavy breasts. Her breath hitched, and Orihime knew if she could, she'd be squirming. He breathed deeply and pressed himself tightly against her still body, obviously aroused.

Desperation claimed her, and she desired to know his name. Barely able to compose herself, she became bolder and searched the hard surface on his head. She felt… a horn.

Realization stuck her instantly.

" Ulquiorra!" she gasped. Her eyes could see, and her excitement increased as he growled his confirmation in her ear.

A haze fell upon her as she felt the bed suddenly against her back, and she saw his beautiful porcelain body hovering above her. The world suddenly became a blur of ecstasy. Lips devoured her skin, fingers searched every inch of her body. Skin against skin. She was panting hard, trying to move. She wanted to feel him. She begged to touch him. She craved his kiss, but she was frozen in place.

Moan after breathy moan spilled from her mouth as he kissed and nibbled the tender parts of her skin. One hand held her side, almost protectively as the other slowly began to slide towards the warmth between her legs, ending the torment he was causing her. His fingers finally touched her most sensitive spot, and Orihime couldn't help herself.

" Ooooh, Ulquiorra!"

It was a deep, seductive moan that was so loud… it woke her up.

The fog had cleared, and Orihime was now sitting straight up in her bed, very much alone. She sighed heavily, quickly realizing that she had been dreaming. A strange light feeling in her chest made it difficult to breathe, and her stomach twisted as she recalled the steamy details of her dream. She had never been one to think such things, and the sudden change made her feel almost guilty. Orihime felt guilty that she liked how her dream made her feel. She had never felt such a gratifying, intense emotion sweep over her—and it was intoxicating. The fact that her dream had been about Ulquiorra stirred a tumult of frightening emotions within her. The way she thought about him now was changing drastically, and it made her head spin. Her breath was still quick and heavy, and her brow was moist with sweat. Her legs were even shaking.

" Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked from the darkness around her bed.

If Orihime hadn't been so distracted with her own thoughts, she might have jumped in surprise. Ulquiorra came out of the shadows and stood beside her bed. She was very grateful for the darkness at that moment, because she knew she was burning with humiliation.

" I-I'm fine! What are you doing here?"

Orihime was a little upset that he had intruded, especially when she had been having very private thoughts about him. She was becoming increasingly aware that she had no privacy when it came to him. From being caught changing, bathing, or dreaming—it was becoming irritating, if not humiliating.

" You were calling my name," he informed her with a hint of amusement. Orihime blanched in horror. " But it wasn't like before. You sounded… different."

The red headed girl wished with all of her being that she could crawl under a rock and die at that moment. It almost killed her to meet his eyes, and when she did, she was positive she was going to spontaneously combust. _He knew_.

" I-I was? I don't know why. I was… I was having a bad dream. I was being chased by a giant robot! And umm… it was chasing me, and I was trying to eat my ice cream, but I dropped it, and then I slipped on it and… That must have been when I called for you," she said with a nervous giggle.

The way her eyes bounced from him to everywhere else in the room said something else entirely.

" Your moaning though… it didn't sound… bad…" he said, watching her reaction closely. To his immense enjoyment, she looked like she was about to fling herself off the bed and run for it. He really did enjoy making her uncomfortable. Human emotion was something he had a hard time understanding, and the way she made her very feelings dance across her face kept him intrigued. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her get angry again. Ulquiorra didn't want to hurt her like he had when he received a slap, but there were other ways to entice that emotion. It was becoming a personal goal— for educational purposes of course.

" Oh? W-well I guess you heard me wrong…" He could see that she was getting frustrated quickly, and would not be as much fun to antagonize.

The Espada waited a moment before responding. " I see. Well, if you're not hurt, I'll let you go back to sleep."

Orihime nodded and smiled in relief with his departure. As soon as her door was shut, she buried her head in her pillow and groaned.

" _If he only knew_!"

The blush on her face was still warm when she managed to roll over and get comfortable. Her dream replayed itself, and the image of Ulquiorra burned into her mind. Her throat went dry as she recalled the feel of him touching her. Never once had Orihime imagined such things about him. But as she pondered her fantasy, she began to understand why he had been with her so intimately. Everything about their relationship was intimate. He had protected her while she was captive. He had been kind to her and helped her keep her sanity. He had just saved her life without a second thought. Ulquiorra even wanted to marry her and make her his queen. The realization of his qualities came into clear view, and the blush on her cheeks deepened. Something was going on inside of her heart she couldn't stop. It was becoming unlcear if she actually wanted to.

Maybe Ulquiorra Schiffer wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for coming back and reading! I will be working on the next chapter and will get it up! I won't give up on this story, so I hope you don't either! Now, let me thank all of you beautiful readers who reviewed!!_

**_~~VenG, Happygirl24, Suzumehime, ELLIE 31773, Teenager, BleachFighter, Kasier Washington, Copperheadfightingninja, ThierryMist, GabrielManga, Mic Mic, Kuchiki-Chan13, Ezzaria26, Rag Daz the Spaz Cat, Ongaku Neko, Nabby, Imuzuok, Baby-Grimm, HimeChan25, AppleButter30, SteelShadowFang, Ehmi, Kinibop, irritated reader, Grackus, Miranda, Ulta, Sakura Carla89, Myahle, and Mistress Meer!!~~~_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH_**! _I needed your reviews through everything, and they really did help me get the next chapter out! You all rock my world! Booyaka!_

***********RECAP OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS***********

**Chapter 1**: Ulquiorra and Ichigo battle. Ichigo hurts Ulquiorra and Orihime decides to stay in Hueco Mundo.

**Chapter 2**: Ulquiorra discovers he is the new leader of Los Noches now that Aizen has been defeated. He goes and surprises Orihime ( who is taking a bath). He takes her to her new living quarters. She tells him that she had told Aizen she would remain in Hueco Mundo because she wanted to help.

**Chapter 3**: Ulquiorra finds a message from Aizen saying he should ask Orihime to be his queen so that Los Noches will never fall.

**Chapter 4**: Orihime stumbles across Grimmijow and heals him. He takes off because he doesn't want to be under Ulquiorra's lead.

**Chapter 5**: Ulquiorra asks her to be his queen. She is shocked and needs time to think about it. Later, she runs into Loly and Menoly and gets brutally attacked. They steal her hairpins so she cannot heal herself. Ulquiorra finds her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: _I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the ridiculous delay in my updates! My laptop ended up getting a virus that rendered it unusable. I had to wait for my tax return to buy a brand spanking new computer ( with updated anti-virus software! Woot…). Needless to say be careful what you download!_**

_**ANYWHO! I apologize again for the wait. Thank you to my loyal readers! I hope you won't be disappointed with the new chapter, and you can expect me to continue the story! Sooo, without further ado… here is the next chapter! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun.__ "--Henry Wadsworth Goodfellow_

* * *

Paperwork littered the large wooden desk. To any other person, the sight would have been intimidating. Ulquiorra, however, saw it as a challenge, and there was nothing he enjoyed more. He sometimes wondered if the very drive he had burning within him held a key to who he was on the other side of his existence.

The piles of paperwork before him were not chaotic or out of order. They were stacked precisely and with care. His entire newly acquired empire rested on those pages, and he was determined to delve deep within them. However, there did seem to be a distraction impending on him the past few days.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment. Something felt strange when he thought the word "distraction". It had a negative connotation he didn't feel was fitting. Orihime was hardly negative. Everything about her leaked positive energy. Sometimes it was more than he could handle.

The thought of Orihime brought his mind to the night before. He'd been standing where he was now, staring at the massive piles of papers when a sound erupted through the empty halls, reaching his well honed ears. The Espada knew that sweet sound anywhere. Under the command of Aizen, he had dreamed it and lived it for weeks. It was the sound of Orihime's voice.

He paused and listened carefully. Sure enough, a moment later he heard his name, and a feeling of concern violently lifted in his stomach. It took him less than three seconds to reach her doorway, hand on the hilt of his sword. It took him the fourth second to realize there was no danger. The girl was merely dreaming again.

Curiosity got the best of him, as it always did, and he silently entered her bed chambers. With grace-like ease he found himself in the shadows beside her large canopy covered bed. The moonlight was shining directly through the tall windows of her room, spilling it's silver glow over Orihime's soft peach skin. Her hair was spread beneath her head in an almost messy fashion, but the serene expression on her face somehow made up for it.

He watched the expression on her sleeping face and became intrigued. This time as she slept she didn't seem frightened. She seemed calm, if not content. While he studied her, he witnessed something he never thought would happen. He never even considered it a possibility. The girl he had grown so fascinated with clutched at her chest and panted his name, but not as she had before. This was much more erotic.

The Espada's eyes grew comically large and he found himself gasping in exasperation. He stepped backwards, further into the shadows, trying to hide the red that was surely tainting his pale complexion. Ulquiorra watched breathlessly as her back arched and another moan erupted from her plump lips. Her breathing became labored, and his name came out clipped. All the human emotion he'd witnessed and studied in the past was pathetic in comparison to what he could see now. This was not just pleasure, it was something more. This was something he had never seen before.

Deep within him he felt a desire to understand it. He tried to watch more closely, but the more she moved, the more it tugged at him in ways he was unfamiliar. Orihime kicked the sheets off of her slender body, revealing a small nightgown that barely went to her thigh. Her fists gripped the sheets beneath her and Ulquiorra couldn't push the lump from his throat at the sight of her. The scandily clad woman lay stretched out before him in the most alluring pose he'd ever seen. The energy in the room grew heavy as he allowed himself to look at her. He rarely afforded himself the opportunity. She was obviously a very beautiful creature. Not only did she have the curves to satisfy any man, she had the heart to match. It was always the heart he had been interested with before… until now. Now he felt a tugging from within he didn't understand. He normally only felt this way in battle… a desire to win. That was it. Desire. He could feel it in its truest form as he stood, almost helpless, in the shadows of Orihime's bed.

Then, as all good things must, his show came to an abrupt end. Orihime had waken from her dream, his name on her lips as she slammed forward in her bed. Her reaction to reality was almost as amusing as the dream she had been adding sound effects to.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed to himself as he shook the memory from his mind. Perhaps "distraction" was a good adjective for Orihime after all. There were just too many important things on his agenda, so the girl would have to be a lower priority.

Somehow he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the outcome.

* * *

**_Some time later…_**

Four months had passed since the horrific scene took place in Orihime's bedroom. That night she had awoken from a dream to find Ulquiorra watching her, almost as though he were in a trance. To her own dismay, it was the last time she had seen him since.

The redheaded beauty walked onto the balcony attached to her room. It was late in the evening and she was tired from her day's events. Orihime's mind traveled back to the morning four months ago when things began to change for her.

* * *

She had been snuggling in her large soft blankets, enjoying the lengthy morning she was allowed. Orihime refused to open her eyes, determined to remain as comfortable and relaxed as possible. It wasn't that she was tired, even with the interruption she had suffered the night prior. She decided that it was in her best interest to ignore the horrific scene and pretend it never happened. Secretly she was scared if she opened her eyes, she would be instantly reminded of the look on Ulquiorra's face. What was it about that look that made her face heat up?

Orihime sighed, realizing that the entire point to her extended morning had been lost with the memory. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but stopped abruptly when she realized there was a stranger in her room. The tall, purple-haired man was sitting at her tiny breakfast table, hunched over and scribbling something on a clipboard.

She clutched a sheet to her chest, studying him while panic set in. He didn't look threatening, even with his obvious height. The very fact that she had been unharmed in her sleep should have been indication enough that he was no threat. With as much courage as she could muster, she sat up a little straighter and cleared her throat.

The tall arrancar looked up abruptly from his notes and smiled largely at the sight of the awakened Orihime. He stood and bowed at the waist.

" Goooood morning, Inoue-sama! My name is Adaulfo, and I will be your new personal aid!" He watched her expression change to confusion, and explained himself. " I have been ordered here by Ulquiorra-Sama and will now be taking over for him!"

Orihime's face fell, and she could have swore her heart did too. Had he really known what she was dreaming? Had she scared him away? Why would he send someone in to replace him?

Adaulfo noticed her panicked expression and tried to ease the situation for her. " Ulquiorra-Sama wanted me to ensure you that this is only for business reasons. He has many things to attend to. You can imagine there are others that are not happy about his succession…" Orihime looked down, feeling foolish for not realizing how important he had really become. Of course he was going to be busy. He was the new leader. He wasn't her warden anymore. "That brings me to the fun stuff!" Adaulfo said, changing his tone to lighten the tension in the room. " He assigned me to you so I could assist you in your newly acquired obligations!"

A light seemed to flicker on in Orihime's mind. Everything was finally coming together, and it gave her a spark of hope. Being a burden or not able to help had always plagued her, but now it seemed she was cured. She was suddenly very grateful to her former warden for having faith in her abilities and for not seeing her as an inconvenience. Orihime remembered the words he had spoken to her just the day before. " You are the reason I live. You are the reason Los Noches will continue to exist. Do not apologize again." Her face flushed and she couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips.

" Umm… Inoue-sama?"

Orihime blinked and turned to her side. Adaulfo was holding the clipboard out to her. She'd been lost in her thoughts again. She laughed with mild embarrassment and took it from his hands. As she scanned the paper, she realized she was looking at her agenda. The northeast quadrant was going to be her first task. She grinned, feeling the excitement of a big challenge.

" When do we begin?" she asked, turning to her new companion.

He smiled his toothy smile and replied, " As soon as I get your breakfast, Inoue-sama. I'll leave you to get dressed!"

The girl nodded and watched Adaulfo half skip to her door. Before he could leave, she stopped him. " Adaulfo?"

" Yes, Inoue-sama?"

" You can call me Orihime."

Adaulfo looked as though he had won the lottery. " T-thank you Ino--Orihime! Thank you!"

She could already tell they were going to become fast friends.

* * *

Now, four months later, she found herself gazing out at the very land she was fighting for. She had started out a naïve girl and come out a woman and a force to be reckoned with. Orihime had already gained the political respect of many arrancar and had even managed to convert some rebellious hollows in her quest to heal and tame the ravaged lands of Hueco Mundo. Every day she found herself facing a new challenge and she loved it. She was becoming self-realized, and an eternal bliss had given birth within her. She was grateful, but for the past few months she had been unable to thank the person responsible.

Instead of visiting like he used to, he remained cooped up in his chambers, dealing with things outside of his room on a need-to basis. Ulquiorra would relay all of his messages through Adaulfo, and with every message he sent her it left a cold sting in her chest.

With all of the success she had achieved, she could not help but feel disappointed. It was hard enough waking up every morning with a slight glimmer of hope that she might see her old friend. But every morning her heart would drop when Adaulfo entered instead. He had been a faithful friend and helpful companion, but Adaulfo wasn't the person she wanted-- no-- needed to see. It was becoming maddening. She had grown accustom to seeing Ulquiorra every day, and now that she didn't, she could feel a void forming.

Frustration built up within her every night, and she felt her heart begin to tighten. Just when she was beginning to understand him-- to get to know him, he vanished from her side. It didn't seem fair, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Orihime leaned against her stone balcony, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The air was warm and smelled less like death as it did in her cell many weeks ago. Her hair swayed in the breeze along with the short flowing black skirt she had made for her large wardrobe. Her fingers rapped the stone to a tune inside her head. And for a brief moment she escaped the stress of the day and smiled. She didn't know how long she was standing there before she heard someone clear their throat from within her chambers.

Orihime turned to greet Adaulfo, but was stunned silent when she saw the very man she had been thinking of. Ulquiorra was almost unrecognizable as he stood before her. The very air around him was thick and held authority. His stature even seemed to have grown sizably since the last time she saw him. His clothes were different and looked more like the ones Aizen had worn. His jacket was left half-open, revealing the skin of his porcelain chest. His face looked hard, almost cold as he watched her study him. It was not until she met his eyes that she realized he was not cold or cruel, but exhausted. While she had been his prisoner she had learned the way his green orbs mirrored his thoughts. Now, she could see the spark had left his mesmerizing eyes, and it made her sad.

" Good evening, Ulquiorra," she finally spoke.

Ulquiorra's head bowed slightly in acknowledgment and his ashen hand motioned her over to a seat next to where he stood. Orihime obliged him and slowly entered the room. The breeze from outside blew her skirt a little as she crossed the threshold, and she caught his eyes dart directly to her exposed legs. Her breath hitched, and she sat quickly.

He met her eyes again and sat across from her at the table.

" I wanted to come and see how things were going with you and Adaulfo. The reports I have received show you have been very productive. You have gained the support of many in the southern sector, and I--"

" Ulquiorra," Orihime interrupted. His mouth snapped shut and he sat back almost rigidly. It was obvious he'd forgotten what it was like to be treated without proper respect. " I've been working very hard, and I know you have too. Do we really have to meet like this?"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment before responding. " If you would like me to continue my messages through Adaulfo, I can. I merely wanted to state that your accomplishments have exceeded my expectations, and I can see why Aizen asked you to stay." Orihime began to shake her head, and she smiled softly.

She didn't know whether it was the joy of seeing him after so long, or if it was her new role in the new world that made her more bold, but she couldn't help her honesty. " I didn't mean I don't want to _meet_ with you Ulquiorra. I meant I want to meet like we _used _to." She bit her lip, realizing how she sounded as she fumbled for an explanation. "Maybe we could have a meal together again? It's been so long and I've… missed you." Orihime swallowed hard, but held her gaze courageously.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at her for a second. The second turned into a minute, and the minute turne dinto what felt like an eternity. Orihime began to fidget in her seat, feeling regret creep into her system for even speaking.

Then, almost too softly, she heard him speak. " You want me… to meet with you… because you miss me?"

Orihime nodded, relieved that he didn't outright reject the idea.

He paused for a moment, looking directly at her, as though in disbelief. Then, almost as bluntly as she had been, he asked " Would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning?"

Orihime nodded quickly and smiled. " I would love-- I mean, that would be great… Yes."

They both swallowed loudly at the same time, and Orihime couldn't stop the giggle that errupted from her chest. Ulquiorra's eyes changed instantly, showing a hint of the old spark in them as he watched her face light up.

Everywhere she went, she brought the light with her. The girl was a fire that warmed and brightened every where she went. It took him four months without her to realize how dark and cold the world could be without her. Now, after hearing her plea to see him again, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. For four months he'd struggled to get through his work. Sixteen agonizing weeks passed, and every day he would wonder what the girl was wearing--what she was eating-- if she had discovered something new. A revelation had presented itself to him, and he didn't want to lose sight of it.

" Orihime," he spoke gently now. The way he said her name almost frightened her. She could tell he was very serious, and she watched him with undivided attention. " Perhaps… tomorrow when I come in the morning…" he stopped and looked away. His brow furrowed, and his lips tightened. He knew what he had to say, but it was much more difficult than he anticipated.

Orihime blinked, not sure if she should encourage him to continue or not. He was obviously having a difficult time talking to her. She decided to stay quite and wait for him to speak.

Ulquiorra mentally berrated himself for losing his composure. He straightened his jacket and tried again, " I was curious whether you had enough time to consider my proposition...of marriage?"

The room seemed instantly warmer. She felt her breathing stop as he stared intently into her eyes. She held the gaze, unable to break what she had been longing to have for four long months. There was a personal connection between them again, and it secretly thrilled her. The distance between them seemed like it would never go away, but it was cut completly with just his visit. Orihime had been afraid she would never have the same relationship with him again, but here she was-- looking into his eyes… feeling the same uneasy and wonderful things she had felt those many weeks ago. It wasn't until now that she realized just how much he meant to her.

" You don't have to wait until morning, Ulquiorra," she said, reaching her hand across the table to rest on his. " I have an answer for you."

Ulquiorra remained frozen, afraid if he moved he would break the trance that had taken them both unaware.

" I want to be your queen."

* * *

_**Okay kiddies! Do not despair, I will have the next chapter up ASAP! Plan on next week! Like I said-- I now have a new computer so I can type!**_

**_And NOOOO they are not "in love" yet. They're getting there though... more to come in the following chapter!_**

_**Also, this chapter has not been beta-read. I need to get ahold of the great and wonderful Frotu. But I figured I made everyone wait long enough-- I didn't think you'd mind a few issues in my chapter!**_

_**So, if you enjoyed it, let me know! I'll thank my reviewers again with my next chapter!**_

_**-Jeaniegirl**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Word of advice--- NEVER believe me when I say I'm getting a chapter out in a week because the universe will attack me and make sure it does not happen! ANYWAY--- thanks to my dear Frotu who did a fabulous job beta-ing for me--- you may now read the next chapter!!! J_

_And another thing! If you want to do _**Author Alert **_on me, you can see when I update my profile. I put a new thing on there that I will continually update so you know the status of my next chapter so you don't have to guess how long it'll take!!! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

" _No, this trick won't work… How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?" -- Albert Einstein_

* * *

" I want to be your queen."

The silence that ensued was heavy. Ulquiorra could almost taste it. He seemed calm and collected on the exterior as always, but inwardly he was beyond astonished. Her response was completely unexpected. With everything she had been put through because of him, her desire to stay was never calculated as a possibility. After the psychological and emotional torture she had been through, Ulquiorra thought he would be the last person in the known universe she would ever want to be around. She had shown mercy and kindness to him, forgiving him for what he had done. It baffled him to no end. And even after they had been on friendly ground, he deserted her for four months to paperwork. He had been certain before he entered her chambers that evening she would be distant toward him if not cold. Ulquiorra was surprised things were quite the opposite. But as he sat in the awkward silence and studied her, he realized quickly that she was no longer the same girl he had taken captive so many months ago. The once self-conscious, stubborn emotional girl was now a strong and graceful woman. Her features even seemed more chiseled and her expression held confidence beyond her years. Ulquiorra felt almost proud at being witness to the transformation.

" I see," he finally replied. Orihime's smile lit up her entire face, and she removed her soft hand from where it rested atop Ulquiorra's. He felt his throat tighten at the loss of contact.

" I've had a lot of time to deliberate, Ulquiorra," she assured him in her usual caring way. " With all of the progress I've had so far, I think it would be best to show my dedication to everyone!" She raised a finger and closed her eyes as though she were making an obvious point. " Some might not be sure where my allegiance lies, and with our marriage, we might be able to stop any rebellion."

Ulquiorra blanched.

Orihime had placed her heart into Hueco Mundo. Had she finally reached a point where she could let go of her past and begin anew? If her heart had been anywhere else, she never would have been able to marry him. Orihime was incapable of making decisions without her heart making the calls.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head. Everything was happening faster than he anticipated. " We can begin preparations tomorrow if you wish."

Orihime suddenly looked hesitant. " Actually," she said with a blush tainting her cheeks. " I was hoping you could help me with something before… we do this."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Was she unsure now? Did she want to extend the engagement? " What is it?"

She bit her lip, obviously unsure if she should answer. But the way she chewed on that soft pink lip drew his attention, and he couldn't help but stare. When her tongue peaked out to wet them, he lost his breath along with his self control.

" You should know by now that I would do anything for you-- so ask."

The statement shocked them both. With wide eyes they stared at the other. Ulquiorra mentally berated himself for letting something like her lips break his composure. Orihime blushed deeply and looked to the side before speaking nervously.

" Well… I was wondering if I could… visit my friends one last time to say goodbye… for closure." She could see the clouded look in his eyes and quickly added. " but I would want to wear the bracelet you gave me. I don't think I could do it if they could see me."

Ulquiorra's mouth went dry and his chest was heavy as he considered the consequences of taking her back to her hometown. He was concerned she might change her mind about everything, almost like waking from a trance. Without admitting it to himself, he knew he was mostly afraid of losing her and the light she carried that always warmed the black, cold hole of his existence.

" I will allow this to happen under one condition."

She nodded in response, looking nervous.

" I will accompany you and bring you back when you are done."

Relieved at his terms, Orihime smiled. " Okay! When can we go?" Her excitement bothered him for a reason unknown to him. Ulquiorra could feel in his gut that he would regret this decision, but responded. " We leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

When Orihime could feel the earth of her hometown beneath her feet, she felt a stinging in her eyes that made her vision swim with tears. The freshly cut-grass smell filled her nostrils. The hot summer sun warmed and kissed her skin. The air even tasted like home. But she knew it was not her home anymore. She was on a mission to put the familiarity of Karakura behind her, and to leave it there forever.

She turned to her quiet companion and found him staring at her intensely. " Ulquiorra, would it be okay if I saw my friends alone? I can meet you here later?"

She was pleading him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her collapse into a heaving mess of hysterical sobs. If just arriving in Karakura brought tears to her eyes, she could only imagine how much worse it would be when she saw her friends.

" How long will you need?" he asked softly.

Her heart fluttered a little. He was going to grant her wish. Did this mean he trusted her?

" A-a few hours should be fine."

" Very well," his eyes went from her to the town before them. " I'll be waiting for you."

Orihime bowed slightly in gratitude and jogged down the road to the place she once called home.

First friend on her list was Tatsuki. She knew exactly where to find her. She would be at the dojo doing martial arts, becoming the best like she had always strived. When Orihime reached the dojo, she was pleasantly surprised to find Mizuiro and Keigo sitting outside the door next to some bicycles. Keigo was shouting about something, making a big production over being a loser for missing out on a social event. Mizuiro ignored him, silently texting on his phone.

Orihime grinned, enjoying the scene. She wondered if they were waiting for Tatsuki, and if they had all become friends while she was away. With a shrug, she tried to remind herself that whether or not they werer friends was something she should not be concerned with; she was there to sever her ties with that part of her life. She walked through the door of the dojo and found her best friend standing in the corner wiping her brow with a white towel. She looked exhausted, but happy. Seeing her with a smile made Orihime's chest tighten. She was glad to see that her best friend was doing well. Wasting no time, Tatuski found herself back in action as she partnered up to practice.

Watching the scene reminded Orihime of all the practices she sat in, waiting for her friend to be finished so they could go get ice cream. The two of them had many adventures, tears, and love shared between them. The memories flooded Orihime and she found herself clutching at her chest desperately. Tatsuki had always been there for her, and now Orihime was strong enough to fend for herself. If only Tatsuki could know how well she was doing. Orihime knew she would be proud. After all those years of looking out for her, Orihime was now more than capable of taking care of herself. It felt a little like déjà vu-- knowing and feeling such things without being able to share them. She knew this time around was her own choice, but she also knew that it was for the best. Returning from Hueco Mundo in person would only cause more strife in the life of her best friend, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, " Goodbye… Tatsuki…" and then exited the dojo the same way she had entered.

The sun was hot as she walked down the streets of Karakura. She passed the little shops she used to enjoy browsing. Places like these meant little to her now. Instead of worrying about the cutest new gadget on the market, she was worrying about the restoration of an entire kingdom. She found herself thinking how surreal it was that not too long ago she was able to gaze into those windows and dream up crazy scenarios, while now she felt her thoughts revolve around the new position and responsibilities she had accepted. Material things seemed so petty now.

She stopped in front of an ice cream shop and remembered all of the gang sitting at a booth near the window, laughing and eating their favorite flavors. Orihime remembered being teased for her own unusual choice. Memories weren't petty… they were priceless, and she would hold onto them forever.

With a soft sigh, she turned and headed down a dirt path towards her school. She knew class was out for summer break, but she didn't know where to find anyone else. Along the way she came across a grassy park she had been to many times. To her surprise she could see the large silhouette of Chad crouched under a tree next to a smaller silhouette. As she got closer, she could see it was Ishida. The two were talking about something, and her curiosity got the better of her. She quickly made her way over to the tree and listened.

" …If he can't get his act together, he's going to get one of us killed," Ishida stated, pushing his glasses back into place. " He shouldn't be so weak-- letting it distract him like that."

Chad, the cool and collected one, merely glanced at Ishida and replied, " Heart ache is one of the hardest things to go through."

Uryu scoffed, but his expression became softer. " It must have been hard… being rejected like that."

Chad nodded.

Confusion overcame Orihime as she stood in the shade of the large tree. Who were they talking about? Who was going through heart ache? She was bothered by the fact one of her friends was unhappy.

" Speaking of, we should probably go. The love birds are coming this way--- I'm not much in the mood to watch the groping."

Chad mumbled his agreement and the two slowly stood and walked down the nearby sidewalk. Orihime raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked for who they must have been referring to. As she gazed in the opposite direction, she found herself being amazed with who she found. The "love birds" were walking toward her, hand in hand, large smiles on their faces. Rukia and Renji were obviously now a couple.

Orihime felt herself become emotional, feeling happy and excited at the same time. She was surprised but happy that Rukia and Renji realized how right they were for each other and excited that she could witness the love they shared. She beamed when Renji stopped and bent over to kiss Rukia on the head. She punched him softly and smiled up at him. The sight gave Orihime butterflies in her stomach. She began to wonder if she would ever feel what they felt. The happy moment ended abruptly as the words from minutes ago flooded her mind. Someone wasn't happy about Rukia and Renji being together.

Ichigo. She knew he had feelings for Rukia. Obviously, things had escalated while she was gone, and he had ended up heart broken. Orihime frowned and bit her lip. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted all of her friends to be happy-- to be loved and taken care of. Turning from the touching scene, she found herself walking towards the house she thought she'd never see again.

At long last, Orihime found herself standing outside of Kurosaki Ichigo's home. Months ago, this had been the place she gave her final farewell. She felt the irony as she walked toward the front door. With a deep, calming breath, she took a step inside the silent house and looked around. She didn't see anybody and assumed everyone had gone. She frowned. If Ichigo wasn't home, she wouldn't be able to get closure. And with the new development she had discovered, her curiosity as to how he was would never die.

She walked through the empty home and over to Ichigo's door. Orihime stepped inside, expecting an empty bedroom, but found Ichigo instead. He was sitting at his desk, hunched over a piece of paper that looked as though it had been crumpled and reopened many times. She stepped over to the orange-haired man and found tears in his eyes. He was reading the note in front of him. Orihime glanced at the paper. Judging by the silly bunny character drawn on the side, the note was from Rukia. She tried to get a better look, but Ichigo crumpled it up into a ball, squeezing it until his knuckles turned white. He looked like he was in severe pain. The heart ache in his eyes was evident. She didn't want to see him this way, miserable and alone. Maybe she could make an exception for him and say goodbye in person.

Orihime quickly turned and stepped outside the door, and without a second thought she slid the bracelet off her wrist and knocked harshly on the bedroom door.

" Go away!" A bitter shout came from inside the room.

She suddenly felt unsure of herself but spoke anyway, " K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Almost instantly his door was jerked open, and a bewildered, wide-eyed substitute shinigami was staring back at her with puffy eyes.

" Inoue?"

She nodded, but before she had a chance to explain herself his large hand had closed around her wrist and pulled her into him so quickly and with such force that she couldn't block the rough kiss he planted on her lips. His strong arms wrapped around her desperately. His kiss was harsh and tasted like his salty tears.

Everything after that moment happened so quickly, she wasn't sure what order it happened in. Ichigo's hollow detector went off, beeping softly in the background. Then a gust of wind and heavy reiatsu presented itself beside them. Orihime recognized it and pushed herself from Ichigo's embrace, still shocked by the entire situation.

Ulquiorra now stood beside them, an unreadable look on his cold tear-stained face.

" What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted, looking between Orihime and Ulquiorra for an explanation. He was about to jump into his spiritual form, but stopped when he saw the expression on Orihime's face. She looked as though she had murdered a puppy.

Horrified by the turn of events, Orihime was stunned silent. She couldn't ignore the way Ulquiorra looked at her. He looked so betrayed. He looked almost like Ichigo had looked the day she refused to go back home with him. But somehow, seeing Ulquiorra this way made her feel even worse than before. She knew she looked ashamed of herself. Her face was on fire.

Ulquiorra's eyes never left her as he spoke, " You removed the bracelet. I assumed there was a problem. I see you have decided to say your farewell in person." Bitterness seemed to drip from his words.

" Farewell? What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo was over reacting, his face turning red with frustration.

" It wasn't like that!" Orihime blurted, feeling instantly awkward when both men placed their gazes on her. She was too embarrassed to say anything else, so Ulquiorra turned away from the couple.

" I'll let you finish. Meet me where we arrived when you're ready."

Orihime felt tears of guilt and frustration falling down her face. She turned to the bewildered Ichigo when Ulquiorra had vanished.

" I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I saw you crying and I wanted to comfort you," she explained while fighting back the sob that threatened to explode from her chest. " I know you loved Rukia, and I'm sorry how it turned out with her and Renji. But I wanted to say goodbye to you… I made a mess of things again! I'm so sorry!"

She burst into tears and ran from his room-- ran from his house-- ran until her lungs burned. She collapsed under a tree and sobbed until exhaustion set in.

It wasn't fair that Ichigo wasn't happy. He deserved it more than anyone else. He deserved it more than her. And it wasn't fair that Ulquiorra had seen the embrace. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking about her. When things started to look bright for her, something always pulled her back down. Seeing her life through the eyes of others just made it seem worse. Especially through the mesmerizing green eyes of Ulquiorra.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone approach from behind. Orihime sniffled and turned slowly to see who was watching her. It was Ichigo. The look of relief on his face meant he was happy to find her. Slowly, he sat beside her and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said.

Orihime gasped and pulled back, searching his eyes. " Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing!"

" I don't know what is going on with you-- but I can see by your appearance that you're doing okay-- minus the crying. I'm glad you came to say goodbye to me, especially with how we left things."

Orihime smiled despite the guilt she felt. " Thank you for being so understanding."

Ichigo nodded" And I'm--- uuuh… sorry I forced myself on you…. with that kiss…I haven't been myself lately."

" No! Don't be!" she said almost too quickly. " You were my first… I wouldn't have it any other way… because you were my first love, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo blushed and grinned goofily. He scratched the back of his neck but became rigid as a thought dawned on him. His smile faded into a look of concern as he studied the woman before him. " Then… who would be your second love, Inoue?"

The question threw her off guard. She looked almost bewildered as thoughts frantically bounced around her head. She was beginning to understand the starnge way she had phrased her words, and it put a knot in her stomach.

" Is it him?" he asked coldly.

She knew who he was referring to. She could hear the disgust in his voice. She wanted to reassure him that Ulquiorra was not her love. That he was just some stable thing in her life she had no attachment to… but she couldn't. It made her gut twist again with the realization.

" I don't know, " she replied softly. Ichigo was silent, and Orihime couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was surprised when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder gently. Looking up, she found a genuine smile on his face.

" Hey, whatever it takes…. I want you to be happy. I don't know what made you feel like you had to stay there. But I can see that you've grown and become stronger."

" What about you? Don't you deserve happiness?" she asked, feeling the urge to cry again. He was being too kind to her. It wasn't fair.

Ichigo sat beside her silently for a few seconds before he responded. " I have a lot of responsibilities. Sometimes that means I have to be alone. But as long as my friends are happy… and safe… I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be happy again one day."

Orihime found herself hugging him, feeling relief flood through her. Ichigo would be okay. In his own way he even gave her his blessing. She didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She could live-- and love however she wanted.

" Thank you… Ichigo."

Orihime slowly made her way to the hill where Ulquiorra was waiting. He had a hard look in his eyes as she approached him.

" Are you finished?" he asked.

Orihime nodded silently, feeling the shame from before all over again.

Ulquiorra turned and with a flick of his wrist, he opened the gate to Hueco Mundo. The pair silently entered and made their way back home.

* * *

_Uh oh! Trouble in paradise!! But don't worry kiddies… this could make things very interesting!_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!**

**Nobody159**--- Thank you so much!! I hope you keep reading and enjoy the rest of my story!

**Ryokokalinchan**--- You are an awesome reader!! Thanks for keeping up the faith for so long! I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter! I also SERIOUSLY hope you keep reading! ^_^ You rock!

**Marisa Serise**: Your review made me want to cry. You undersand exactly where I was going with what I was writing and you conveyed it to me in the way EVERY writer on here loves to see! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my George Bernard Shaw Quotes btw! ^_^

**Ulta**-- Yes I'm back! I'm gonna be here through the end! Hee hee!

**VenG**--- Yay! I'm glad to see your still reading!!!

**AiiroDatenshi**-- I'm glad I hooked you!! Or at least won you over with my AU story. I read so many UlquiHime stories, I figured there should be a twist somewhere. So I wrote this!! Lol

**ShadowFoxAngel**--- w00t Indeed! I get way stoked when I get reviews-- and finally get chapters out!

**XCynicalX**--- I'm glad you could get past my typos! Lol. I promise I'll keep updating though so hopefully the beta-reader thing wont be an issue. :P

**StrawberryMerry**-- Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it!!

**BosBaBe**--- I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would. T_T I did update at least! And it didn't take me half a year! More to come! I promise! The next chapter will be lots of fun!

**LadyRen5**--- Thanks!!! I'm glad you love the whole thing! I think an extra authoritive Ulqui is kinda sexy! Don't you? (evil grin)

**Bleach fan**--- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then!! Lol

**HanakoAnimeaddict** -- Thanks for the review!! I hope this was soon enough for ya!

**Ehmi**-- I love your enthusiasm!!! Gives me the get-up-and-go to write more! U are fabulous!

**Princessperp**--- yes those girls are nasty aren't they?! Thanks for the review! Made me grin!

**Shinigami Kuro**-- I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for your review!

**Story Fan**--- Thanks so much for reviewing! Like I've said, I hope this didn't take so long your no long interested!!!

**Black_Diamond07**--- The fact you said this is the most awesome fic of Bleach you have read just sent me over the moon!!! Thank you! That means so much to me! Really! You get 1000 points just for that!

**CrashCourse777**--- Thank you! You rock!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

**_Another long wait, I know. I had my chapter completed a month ago, but my beta-reader is super super busy and can't get to it. Sooo, I figured I wouldn't make you wait any longer and I'd post it before it gets tweaked all the way. So, if you don't mind reading it before it gets perfected, then read on. Otherwise wait for the update. My next chapter is almost done and I'll be posting it right away as well. I don't want to stress out my Beta too much. Lol. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the return readers! You rock my world!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

_" We are all born for love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end." -Benjamin Disraeli_

* * *

The trip back to her room was awkward and silent. Orihime tugged nervously at the hem of her shirt as she watched Ulquiorra keep two steps ahead of her own pace. She could tell by his determined footsteps and stiff shoulders that he was upset. When they reached her doors, he stepped to the side without even a glance in her direction. In his own silent way, he indicated to her that he was going to leave as soon as she was safely inside.

Orihime stepped forward but froze in an awkward pause between Ulquiorra and her door. A knot tightened in her stomach and it made her feel sick. It was almost as if all the hard work she had suffered through to get to know him better was all destroyed, as though one mistake could void it out.

" Are you not coming in, Ulquiorra?" Her voice shook with the question, making her feel and look vulnerable, a trait she tried to avoid completely now. He did not turn to face her, but he gave her the luxury of a sideways glance. Looking at her, he could tell that she was suffering inwardly. Orihime appeared to have been torn apart multiple times from the inside.

" I have important matters to attend to." His response was clipped, and the cold tone he used made Orihime wince visibly. She remained in her awkward stance between him and her room with a forlorn look on her face. Ulquiorra couldn't help but stare at the pure form of disdain on her face. To him, it was beautiful. " I will return with your breakfast tomorrow. We can discuss details of our next course of action at that time."

Orihime felt her stomach lurch as she watched him turn to leave. The air between them wasn't right. She refused to let him leave while things felt that way between them.

" Wait!" She blurted loudly. Slender fingers closed around the Espada's wrist, and he instantly froze. An almost violent fluctuation in his rieatsu shook the entire corridor, causing plaster from the ceiling to rain down around the couple in small chunks. Orihime held her breath, too surprised by his reaction to do anything else. Obviously, the girl had caught Ulquiorra off guard. With wide eyes, he turned his head in a threatening way to face her and waited for an explanation.

Now very aware of her bold and careless actions, Orihime quickly racked her brain for words. " I-it's not what you think- what you saw today," her voice shook, but her gaze was strong. The vulnerability she had showed earlier was slipping away as she tried to convey her truth to him. It wasn't that she was afraid of Ulquiorra. She was afraid of losing everything she had built with him. The path to where she now stood in life was a bloody and difficult one. He was to be her King and she his Queen. She didn't want their already strange relationship to continue feeling this strained.

" What exactly is concerning you, woman?" he asked. He sounded insulted and bored at the same time. She didn't know which was worse. Unknown to her, he was neither. Instead, Ulquiorra was furious.

Ever since he had met Orihime, he had been pulled deep into a world he had never understood. Her very presence had twisted him around her tiny finger and kept him captivated. With her pure and loving heart, she accepted him for who he was. She chose to stay with him in Hell and remain his own personal light. However now, after seeing her with Ichigo, he felt defeated. It was a feeling he never wanted to survive again.

The seemingly strong bond they had shared now seemed imagined. Breathing became difficult as he recalled the sight of the woman in the shinigami's arms. "_ She doesn't belong in his arms_…" He had thought when he intruded on the love scene. Ulquiorra couldn't bring himself to complete that thought now. The arms she belonged in were unknown to him. Obviously, Orihime felt like she was doing a great service to Los Noches by forsaking her life in Karakura, but he couldn't figure out why that bothered him so much. Wasn't this all just Aizen's plan? Months ago he looked at the whole situation with the intensions he despised her for looking with now. When did his feelings change? When did he ever have feelings? His thoughts were quickly silenced when Orihime spoke again.

" I didn't…I didn't chose to kiss him! I just… I didn't want you to think I felt that way about him…" Orihime knew by the way his entire body turned to face her that she had gained his full attention.

" What feeling are you referring to exactly?" He took a step toward her. Orihime swallowed audibly and her brow furrowed. " Love?" He almost laughed at the word.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, with great force, she was yanked forward into Ulquiorra's arms. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared up at him, complete shock shading her expression. His hand was firmly placed on the curve of her back, and the other around her wrist as though he were about to waltz. He held her stiffly, and it almost caused her pain. Orihime searched his eyes desperately for an explanation, but instead she found a clouded and confused look on his face.

Ulquiorra was angry. He wanted to teach her a lesson. He wanted her to know the emptiness he felt because of what she did. She needed to understand what he had been through. But as he held her in his arms, he didn't know how to continue. Just looking down into her innocent face made his breath falter. Without realizing, the hand around her wrist loosened and he found himself cradling the side of her head. His long white fingers tangled in her impossibly soft hair, exploring her in a way he had always secretly desired. A soft moan sounded from Orihime, and he felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him. Orihime's breathing became heavy, almost making it unbearable for Ulquiorra to remain so close to her. Her chest heaved, pressing her breasts into him, and the feeling of her against him nearly drove him mad.

The ghost of defeat crept up on him as he felt himself loosing control. The image of her betrayal entered his mind again and a bitter taste filled his mouth. A sneer replaced his curious expression and he leaned in slowly. His head lowered toward hers and he spoke. " If I so desired… would you allow me to kiss you?"

Orihime's legs almost buckled, and she lost the ability to speak. She didn't know what was happening. All she could do was stare into his eyes and wait for the next step. Her face was a deep crimson as she stood, wrapped roughly in his embrace. Ulquiorra took a final step forward, making any space between them nonexistent. He could feel her warm breath on his chin, but he did not falter in his plan.

" And if you allow me to kiss you…" he said, letting the grip on her tighten again, almost crushing her against his chest. " Does it mean you love me?"

This was it. She would hesitate. She would try to fight against his advances. He would win the battle, and she would know the truth.

However, to his everlasting surprise, her large silver eyes fluttered shut- a silent act of submission.

He froze.

Instead of proving a point he had somewhere in his head, she had effortlessly defeated him again. Not only that, she was waiting for him to kiss her. A tumult of feelings rushed through him, and he could honestly say he was frightened. He never even knew such sensations existed. As he looked at her, he realized quickly that he had gone too far. Almost violently, he dropped his arms from her. Orihime lost her balance and swayed drastically to the side. Her eyes snapped open and she searched his face for any explanation. Yet instead of an explanation, she found his despair.

" I wanted to prove a point… but I got carried away." Even admitting loss of control was foreign to him. The woman was getting under his skin, making him weak. His eyes closed tight as he pushed the negative thoughts from his mind. " Somehow my point was that it was not the act of kissing Kurosaki that demonstrated your love for him." His tone was calm, but disgust was evident in his voice. Disgust with the thought of Kurosaki or disgust with himself, neither one of them could tell. " It was the fact you showed yourself to him and to no one else."

Without another word, the new leader of Los Noches turned from Orihime and walked away, his coat tails flapping behind him. He did not stop until he was completely out of sight. Only then could he listen to Orihime's sobs and feel the complete guilt and remorse for his actions surround him in private.

With a wounded expression on his face, Ulquiorra leaned helplessly against the pale wall of his kingdom and listened to his future queen cry uncontrollably.

* * *

A half empty glass slammed against the counter, threatening to spill on impact. The drunken, blue haired Arrancar belched loudly before slumping back in his seat. With his newfound freedom restored, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez found himself completely restless and his boredom continued to grow exponentially. Without a mission on his agenda, he began to feel useless, and it was driving him insane. It also drove him to drink, which is how he ended up in a comically named pub called Sake and Spirits.

" Grimmjow!" A pudgy short hollow snarled from the other end of the bar.

A scowl replaced the bored look on the Sexta Espada's face. " Whaddya want, asshole?"

The hollow barked with laughter as he glided over to Grimmjow's chair. " I hear things in the palace have been getting interesting."

Grimmjow snorted and downed the rest of his drink with a loud gulp. " What of it?" He wasn't in the mood for small talk.

The hollow remained quiet for a second, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to make the already aggravated Arrancar even more upset. " The human girl is making quite an uproar in the Forest of Menos. She walks around Hueco Mundo trying to heal the land, helping hollows- trying to turn them toward her cause…" The hollow watched the Espada's expression. He seemed undisturbed by his remarks, so the hollow felt safe to continue with his inquiry. " We've heard things… things we argue over. Maybe you can settle the disputes." Grimmjow gave him a sideways glance, but continued to look annoyed. " I hear the green-eyed one keeps the human as a pet…Is it true?"

The memory of Orihime rushed through his mind, and he felt his grip on the glass tighten. The girl was troublesome, but he knew she had a good heart. It bothered him to hear the hollow talk about her like she was trash. The thought of trash brought back the memory of Ulquiorra, something else that bothered him. He was ruthless, stubborn, weak, and corrupt according to Grimmjow, and he couldn't figure out why Orihime chose to stay with him. Disgust began to rise within him when he thought about Ulquiorra locking away the girl for his own benefit. The woman deserved to have her life back, but instead she was tricked into remaining in the hellish desert he called home.

" Well?"

Grimmjow shattered the glass in his hand and grabbed the hollow by the neck. " If you ever talk about the woman again, I'll destroy you."

The hollow's eyes narrowed angrily, but he knew better than to fight an Espada over such a petty issue. The quarrel between them came to an abrupt halt when another hollow came crashing into the bar.

" I have news!" The messenger ran into a couple of tables before making his way to the back where a group of low-level spirits were sitting. " It's about the woman! She's marrying the Espada! They just decided!"

" Are we invited?" A female hollow cackled from the back of the group.

" Will there be alcohol?" Another erupted.

Grimmjow dropped the hollow from his grasp and stomped to the back of the room. Everyone in the joint fell silent as the rieatsu surrounding the Espada became intimidating. When he reached the table, he looked at the messenger with a look that sent horror through his veins.

" What did you just say?"

As the hollow stuttered through his announcement again, Grimmjow listened in complete shock. " That bastard is actually going to go through with it!" he thought indignantly. Perhaps there was more to Ulquiorra and Orihime than he had originally thought.

As he pondered the future of the strange couple, a mysterious hollow with two horns on his head slowly made his way through the now animated crowd. Once he reached the door, he gave one last glance toward Grimmjow before exiting into the darkness. The mysterious figure had a great distance to travel, but now he had news he was sure his master would want to hear.

* * *

The shadows on her ceiling stretched into strange shapes as the moonlight dripped into her bedroom. Orihime was unable to fall asleep and found herself studying the different shadows her room created at night. Despite being completely drained from being emotionally exhausted, her mind was still whirling around what Ulquiorra had said to her. She knew that her actions showed her love for Ichigo, but she also knew her feelings for Ichigo had lessened and been replaced with a different kind of love. She cared for him deeply. He was her first love, yet the feelings she had once felt for him now seemed immature and naïve.

As she matured during her stay in Hueco Mundo, she discovered an awaking in herself. She now had a much wiser outlook on love and life in general. The path she chose to take with Ulquiorra seemed promising, and recent weeks had given the future a more exciting light. However, the problem still remained between them, and Orihime didn't know how to fix it. She had obviously hurt Ulquiorra. She could tell by the light in his eyes that he had been wounded by what she had done. She also knew that pride was very important to him, and that had been severely damaged too.

With an exasperating sigh, she rolled over onto her stomach and stared at her soft red hair that contrasted against the white bed sheets. Her mind wandered back to the embrace they had shared earlier, and she felt her face begin to heat up again. She knew now there was some kind of attraction to the Espada. Never in her life had she felt so deliciously helpless. Her breathing became heavy as she remembered the way his body felt pressed tightly against hers. She remembered the crisp fabric of his uniform beneath her fingertips and how she could feel the muscles underneath. She remembered the smoldering look in his eyes as his lips came teasingly closer to hers. Orihime became restless and sat up in bed. Her heart was racing, and she wanted desperately to escape the heat that her thoughts brought her. Yet there was another feeling tugging at her core that she didn't want to escape.

" I need to see him."

She had to make things right. Orihime was determined to make him see the truth. She was falling for him, and now she understood she didn't want to stop.

Orihime kicked the covers from her legs and jumped off her large bed. With quick footsteps, she made her way to her door and found herself sprinting down the hallway to the room she had been taken to the night Loly and Menoly had attacked her. She was going to his bedroom.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she imagined him opening the door to her in her nightgown. Orihime considered turning around and changing, but when his door came into view she decided she had gone too far. She told herself he'd seen her in far more provocative situations, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Her footsteps slowed drastically as she came closer, and the light that spilled beneath his doorway dimly lit her path. With a deep breath Orihime mustered up her courage and raised her hand to knock.

However, the door opened before she could even touch it. Ulquiorra stood on the other side, shirtless and visibly tired. He was rubbing the back of his neck, almost as though he had just been awakened.

" What is it?" his voice sounded irritated, but his expression seemed calm.

" I… I need to talk to you." Orihime's heartbeat accelerated until she could hear it in her ears. He was standing in front of her, half naked, and she couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through her mind. She'd never felt such carnal things for anyone in her life.

Ulquiorra stepped to the side, letting her walk into his room. His posture seemed to relax when she timidly entered and gave him a gentle smile.

Her eyes darted back and forth, studying what they saw. The room was lit by a couple candles, and she found the dark and empty feeling of the room the same feeling Ulquiorra gave her. Strangely, she found the feeling comforting. The dark covers on his bed were pushed into a bunch on one side. She had woken him.

" I'm sorry if it's too late," she suddenly felt nervous and regretted her spontaneity. " I can come back-"

As she turned to look at him, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. " It's fine. What do you need to say?"

He walked passed her and dropped his hand to his side, not stopping until he reached his bed. He sat down on the edge and looked up at her. The image he presented thrilled her. She'd never seen him in such a vulnerable position - slouching over on the side of his bed, half naked, looking at her curiously. A thought of her wedding night flashed through her mind, and she almost got a nosebleed.

" Ummm," she mumbled. She couldn't help but be embarrassed around him now with such thoughts bouncing around her brain. " I wanted to tell you…that…well…"

Now that she thought about it, she'd never figured out what to say to him. How was she supposed to show her feelings for him? How was she supposed to restore his pride and trust?

An idea came to mind, and she knew with the tired look on his face that it was better than nothing.

She swiftly crossed his bedroom, ignoring the way her silky nightgown accentuated her curves as she walked. She didn't miss his gaze travel her body quickly before returning to meet her eyes. She stopped in front of him, and he was beginning to look unsure of the situation.

" I wanted to show you…"

She extended her slender hand to him. His eyebrows rose, but he placed his hand in her own to humor her. His eyes bulged however when she placed his hand between her breasts, pressing it tightly against her.

" Do you feel my heart?"

Ulquiorra blinked, letting his eyes shrink back to their normal size before responding. " Yes." Now he was beyond curious as to what she was up to.

" It's not beating for Kurosaki-kun anymore. It beats for Los Noches. It beats for my new home," she was speaking so softly she was almost whispering. His eyes focused on his hand against her chest, and he felt a tug pulling within his own. He knew that her words reached deep inside him, touching a part of him that had never felt before meeting her. For the briefest instant, he thought he might have felt his heart thump heavily. It seemed as though she had won again. Defeat was upon him, but rather than despise it, he welcomed it. He was slowly losing his ability to resist her charms. Having a lack of control over the situation gave him a sense of freedom. Inwardly, he knew it was only a matter of time before he surrendered to the woman standing in front of him. She'd been relentless, chiseling at the wall he had built up around himself, and she had finally begun to break through.

His eyes traveled back to her face. His breath was lost when he saw the deep mysterious look in her silver orbs.

" My heart… It beats for you too, Ulquiorra."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a horrific panic set her mind on fire. She felt like she was drowning, and she was absolutely sure she was the most idiotic person the world ever let exist on its surface. But when she allowed herself to look back into his eyes, she found that he was not angry or amused, but bewildered. He did not speak, but searched her face as though he doubted her words. For once he didn't have a smart response to the situation, and she inwardly applauded herself for stumping him.

Now, feeling much bolder than she had before, she decided to make the next important move. She lowered his hand from her chest and slowly let go. A smile lit up her entire expression, stretching to her eyes. He looked confused, and pursed his lips as though he was going to speak, but she cut him off.

" Well, it's very late, Ulquiorra. I think I'll be going back to bed now."

Once again, she shocked the Espada into silence. With a slight bow, she quickly excused herself from his sleeping chambers and practically ran back to her own room. Once she had shut her door, she jumped up and down and spun in circles. Orihime was completely elated and she felt as though she were on top of the world.

Confessing her feelings to Ulquiorra validated them in her own mind. Now, she knew without a doubt that she was falling in love with him. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alive as she did in that moment. Once she got dizzy from her exuberant dancing, she dropped to the floor and laid back in the moonlight that stretched across her carpet. As her breathing slowed back to normal, she began to wonder what things would be like the next day. She felt her gut twist as she wondered what Ulquiorra was thinking about at that moment. Was he thinking about her? Was he happy? Was he disgusted? Was he elated like her?

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up and jumped into bed. She had confessed her feelings and left him to think about it. The ball was now in Ulquiorra's court, and that is just where she wanted it.

* * *

_Special thanks goes to the amazing Reviewers! You really have no idea how much it means to me! Unless of course you are a fellow writer and then you completely understand!_

**Animefan1929**: I know! _ lol Thanks for the review!

**Shpootasticmagi**c: I'm so glad you enjoy the writing and you can see the images I'm trying to portray in your head! That's my favorite compliment!

**Zoegirl221**: Well, I hope you read the Manga! Unfortunately the Anime leaves out so much of the UlquiHime goodness! Trust me it's worth a read!

**CrashCourse777**: Yay! Thank you for reading!

**Superfan8**:It has not stopped! It will not stop! It will continue I promise! Lol :D

**CallmeBaby'08'**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Hopefully this didn't let you down!

**VenG**: Awww thanks for continuing reading my story! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Ulquiarra**: Ichigo and Orihime def. deserved closure! I agree! ^_^

**BlumberBerry**: Yes my mind is on their wedding night too. Lol. It'll be a fun thing to write! It's comin! ;)

**BosBaBe**: Thank you so much for your review! It made me giggle! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but the next one is in production and almost ready for the public! Haha

**Ryokokalinchan**:Yay! I was hoping for the "oh noes" reaction when Ulquiorra walked in on the scene! Sorry for the wait!

**Daheath**: It is such an honor to me that you hold my fanfic so highly! THANK YOU! T_T You are awesome!

**Ehmi**: Yay! I'm glad you felt the tension and liked the idea! Hopefully we can keep the momentum now with these two. J

**Anonesque**: Yes, she does have a tendency to do stupid things. Haha.

**Princessperp**: Thanks for the review! And things are getting better! Never fear!

**Yukira-kuchiki**: Drama is always important don't you think? J

**Nobody159**: Well I certainly hope my chapters continue to get better as they progress! Thank you!

_Well, as I said above, the next chapter is in the works and almost finished. This chapter will be redone as soon as the beta is done with it, so I'm sure it'll be much better by then. Frotu, however, is a very busy woman and I don't wanna pester her so I'll just put the unedited chapters up so I can keep putting them out quickly!_


End file.
